Sailor Moon R The Meaning of Friendship
by angfdz
Summary: Sailor Moon has just regained her memories, and struggles being the only one of her friends to have come back. Should she try to find them and bring their memories back, or should she face her enemies alone? She may not have a choice... (please rate and review...my first story! :) )
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly one week since Usagi had gotten her memories back, exactly a week since she'd gone from being a ditzy, normal teenager to the scandalously dressed super hero that everyone loved and had, apparently, forgotten. Not that she minded, it meant that the little speeches before she took on the droids were fresh again, and more importantly that throngs of people no longer gathered at the scenes of her battles. She had really started to get sick of that particular can of worms. Fighting beings from the Negaverse was hard enough without onlookers trying to interfere with the battles and "helping out".

"Tsukino-san." A voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked up guiltily at Miss Haruna. Okay, so maybe it hadn't quite been a reverie- her sleeve had a little patch of drool on it, and her notebook didn't have a single note down.

"Tsukino-san, your homework." Haruna growled.

"Eheh...heheheh... Homework?"

Three minutes later she found herself on the hallway, sighing heavily. Homework had been a lot easier when Ami had been there to help her, but Ami, along with the rest of her old friends, was currently busy enjoying the life of a normal girl. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be the one going out every night? Alone, no less. And Tuxedo Mask hadn't even shown up once. She had to admit, though the Moonlight Knight was sweet, he wasn't nearly as sexy...even if he was Mamo-chan, well-

The last thought made her suddenly bite her lip in frustration. That was another thing. Where the heck was Mamo-chan? She hadn't even run into him once. Her heart twisted, worried. What if he was sick? Or worse- found a new girlfriend! Usagi could feel her eyes tearing up at the though and she sniffed a bit, trying to fight back tears.

"Ah- Usagi-san! Are you okay?" A small, but clear voice asked.

Usagi turned and beamed, before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know this girl very well. She tried to smile less, and ended up contorting her face so that she looked a little like she might throw up. Ami looked a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Ami-San." She said sheepishly, looking down. She reminded herself that she should give her what she so wished she had- a normal life. Which meant, as far as she could tell, keeping her out of her own life.

"I thought you looked sad..." Ami said, staring at Usagi with those sharply intelligent eyes. Usagi looked up, feeling hopeful in spite of herself. Maybe Ami remembered something about being a sailor soldier!

"I'd be sad too if I was kicked out of class." Ami said seriously, clasping Usagi's shoulder. Usagi almost groaned aloud and then grinned. At least none of her senshi had changed after being reborn. She just wished she could go back to being friends with them.

"Not everything is about studying, Ami-san!" She teased.

Ami blinked and smiled shyly. She wished she and Usagi were better friends. Even though the other girl always made her feel silly, it was always a good silly. Like she shouldn't take herself so seriously all the time, and take a little time to enjoy herself. Maybe this was the time to really take initiative, to approach someone else instead of being approached. Surely someone like Usagi wouldn't turn her friendship down... even if she was the school genius.

"Usagi, I wondered if maybe-"

The bell for lunch rang loudly and both girls jumped. Naru hopped out of class and handed Usagi her lunch.

"You really got Haruna-sensei mad that time, Usagi-chan. You should do your homework more often." Naru scolded. Usagi glared at her and glanced back at Ami.

"What were you gonna say?" She asked sweetly, trying to edge out the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Oh- nothing. I have to go study." Ami said, feeling a blush creep up in her cheeks. Usagi had friends already. She didn't need more...even though she felt more comfortable around Usagi than any other girl she knew, she shouldn't bother her. Ami rushed away, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

"Trying to get some of her brains to rub off on you, Usagi?" Naru teased, tugging on one of Usagi's ponytails. Usagi yelped and shoved Naru a little in return.

"Why is everyone so mean to meeee?" She asked, a little theatrically she knew. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her lip quivering. Damn, but she was good.

"Ahh, you know I was just kidding!" Naru said a little guiltily.

As they headed outside, her communicator beeped and she felt her heart jump into her throat. God damn it, not before lunch! Before even bothering to check the message, Usagi tried to shovel most of the food she had into her mouth, causing Naru to gag a little.

"Isn't this a little much, even for you?" She asked, staring at her friends strange behavior.

"Mffmfff you dont fmf know anything about me!" Usagi said, still a little hurt from the earlier comment. Mostly done, she pulled out the communicator and saw a message from Luna.

-There's a droid at the mall! Get over here double time!-  
~Luna

Usagi nodded and dashed off, only feeling a little guilty for leaving Naru behind with Umino. They'd practically been dating when she was fighting the negaverse...it could happen again, right?

Usagi pulled out her brooch and transformed behind a tree before dashing off towards the mall. She'd have to make this quick if she wanted to be back in time for history class.

-

Sailor Moon arrived breathlessly, and with a cramp in her side. She probably shouldn't have eaten so quickly. Her enemy was floating above her, brandishing a fire extinguisher. _A fire extinguisher_, Sailor Moon thought, _that's not so bad... What's the worst it could do, foam me to death?_

"Hey you! Malls are supposed to be places were friends bond, and were pretty girls buy new things! I don't know what you're up to, but I wont forgive you! In the name of the moon, I'll pu-"

"FUREGO!" The droid screamed, pointing it at her and shooting fire out of its weapon.

Sailor Moon screamed and ducked, smelling the edges of her singed hair before she had realized what had happened. _Okay. So I spoke too soon. No biggie._

"Sailor Moon! What were you thinking?" Luna hissed from the pillar to her right.

"Well, it's a fire extinguisher! I wasn't really expecting it to- to-" she flailed for a word and then shrieked again, just missing another blast of fire as she dove to her right. She tried not to let her fear overwhelm her. She wished she was as brave as her sailor senshi. She wished they were here. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, trembling behind the couch she'd taken cover under.

"Hey you! How dare you use a fire extinguisher as a weapon! These things are for putting fires OUT!"

The voice came from where the fire was brightest. Sailor Moon gasped and peeked over the sofa. It couldn't be- Ami-chan?!

Ami wouldn't have been able to explain why she was holding a fire extinguisher, facing a monster, and saying something she knew to be plainly ridiculous. What's worse- it was in the middle of the school day.

Instead of questioning her own motives, Ami frowned grimly, somehow perfectly at ease with this scenario.

"FUREGO!" The monster shouted, pointing its own fire extinguisher at its new opponent. Ami dodged before the fire could touch her and shot her own ammunition at the monster. It didn't miss its mark, covering the thing from head to toe in white foam.

"Bubbles." Ami said with a small smile, and then blinked. What? The monster soon had the foam off its face, and Ami prepared herself for another attack.

"Sailor Mer- Ami!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, diving for the other girl and knocking her out of the way.

"I had it-!" Ami exclaimed angrily, and then blushed, biting her lip. Where this sudden ferociousness was coming from, she didn't know. Both girls got up, eying the creature suspiciously. This time it attacked without warning, hurling more fire towards Sailor Moon. Ami saw it a moment too late, and turned to spray Sailor Moon instead of of the monster, hoping to curb whatever damage it might cause.

The flames disappeared in mid air, however, absorbed by a white rose.

"Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon murmured, covered head to foot in white foam. Ami had to choke back a laugh, and blushed when Sailor Moon glanced at her without comprehension.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" The Moonlight Knight commanded, before seeming to float away.

Sailor Moon nodded, and powered up for her attack. She shot her tiara at the monster with unfailing accuracy, and felt its evil burn away, leaving only a pile of soot and a complete mess in its tracks. She sighed wearily and shook her arm, waiting for the numbness to go away. Stupid monsters. Stupid heroes. Why couldn't everything just be easy? A small voice cleared itself next to her and she blinked.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon said, without being able to help herself. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Are you?" Ami said, looking at her with those too-intelligent eyes. "And how did you know my name?"

"Ahahaha everyone knows the name of famous Mizuno-san!" Sailor Moon said, a little too cheerfully. She had to admit, it had been so so nice to have one of her friends help her in battle. But no, she couldn't let her know! As if to remind her, Luna emerged from her hiding place, rubbing herself against Sailor Moons boot. Sailor Moon resisted the urge to kick her. Stupid cat.

"I see." Ami said, still staring at her.

"Well, I better get goin'! Got more justice to do, and all that!" _Also, I'm pretty sure I missed history class!_ Sailor Moon picked up Luna gracelessly and walked away.

"Wait- do I- do I know you from somewhere?" Ami felt that some kind of opportunity was slipping away. Something that would have made her feel more complete, more like herself.

Sailor Moon stopped, and Ami watched with fascination as the super hero appeared to have a silent argument with her cat.

"Oh fine." She finally heard someone say...but it wasn't Sailor Moon. Then who-

She didn't have time to complete the thought because Sailor Moon had launched herself at her old friend and squeezing her impossibly hard. The soldier pulled back, sniffing loudly and smiling a watery smile.

"This wont hurt a bit, Ami-chan." She said, her voice cracking slightly as she touched Sailor Mercury's forehead and watched the young woman's eyes glow with a blue light, and her body begin floating, until she collapsed into Sailor Moons waiting arms.

Ami felt consciousness return and looked up into blue eyes. Ah. There it was. That memory that she had felt missing.

"Usagi." Ami sighed, and then laughed suddenly, her own eyes filling with tears as well. "Usagi, I missed you!"

The two friends cried happily into each others arms, each having found a piece of themselves that they had thought lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day out and two girls sat huddled together at a picnic table, books spread out over its surface. The smaller of the two looked serious, her very being gave off an air of studiousness. The second looked as if she often had trouble sitting still, her arms flailing this way and that as the two continued a heated conversation. Usagi and Ami sat at the table, their books unopened, talking.

"So you wont wake any of the other girls up?" Ami asked, confusion flickering briefly across her quiet features.

"Oh Ami, you don't get it! They're happy right now, I can't take that away from them..." Usagi looked at her friend, feeling frustrated. "I feel bad enough that I took it away from you." What she wouldn't give to be a normal girl! Thinking about boys, school, tests...all of that without the hair-raising nightly excursions that had too many close calls to count.

Ami sighed, "I've told you already it doesn't matter. I would rather be a sailor soldier than a normal girl. It's who I am." She didn't understand why Usagi, and even Luna kept trying to complicate things. Although she knew Usagi's feelings, she couldn't guess the extent that the other girl wanted to be without her powers. Fighting baddies was in Ami's blood, and it had been made clear to her when she'd tried to fight without any powers. She shuddered to think about what might had happened if she'd gotten hurt without having her Senshi form to help heal her.

"You don't understand." Usagi mumbled, thinking bleakly back to the last fight against the Negaverse, how she had watched each of them die, one by one. Each time, they had promised they would stay with her...and though they had, in a way, it didn't compare to their actual physical presence. "I wont do it unless I have to."

Ami frowned and finally nodded. "Well, you're the leader after all." She said quietly, finally picking up all the papers that had gotten scattered over the picnic table and putting them in order. "So do you know what these new enemies are? Beings from the Negaverse?"

Usagi shook her head, "They couldn't be. I sealed the Negaverse and Metallia for good. It's got to be a new enemy." She glanced down at her own assignment sheets, and noticed with chagrin that none of the questions were done. Instead, little hearts decorated the edges of the page, and the only word she'd written read 'Mamo-chan'. She rubbed it away hastily, feeling her throat close up.

"You're right. It was different than a youma, too...its attacks were much more direct." She had noticed that every time the creature attacked, it sent its fire specifically towards civilians. Ami paused, waiting for Usagi's input and quickly noticed the other girl was in her own world.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine...it's just... I haven't seen Mamo-chan at all since we got back." She bit back a whimper and swallowed, trying to be brave "I'm just worried he didn't- didn't get reborn like the rest of us." So much for bravery. Admitting it out loud made it sound so much worse. Usagi immediately burst into tears, covering her mouth tightly with her hands so as to not make too much noise.

"Usagi! Don't say that!" Ami sounded shocked. It couldn't be true, could it? "You saw the Moonlight Knight, didn't you? Don't you think that might have been Mamoru-san?"

"M-maybe." Usagi choked out, "B-but why haven't I seen him around?! It's so un f-f-faiiiiiiir!"

Ami lay her hand on Usagi's shoulder a little awkwardly, but not without tenderness. "Usagi, Tokyo is a big place. You don't just run into people like that, besides-" She stopped, suddenly.

Usagi looked up, lip trembling, wondering why the comforting words had stopped. "Besides what, Ami-chan?"

"Besides, he's right there." Ami pointed behind Usagi, "And he's not alone."

Usagi almost gave herself whiplash, turning around so fast. And Ami was right, there he was- the tall, muscular shape looked as good as ever as it walked with cat like grace towards the lake they were near, bringing a young woman with long black hair with him- wait, what?! Usagi's heart almost stopped as she gaped at the couple and then she shrieked.

"REI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"

_Middle schoolers seem to be getting a little old for their age._

Mamoru Chiba wasn't quite sure how he had been convinced (tricked, a little voice in his head told him) to come to the park and see the new ducks by a very enthusiastic eight grader, and he was even less sure how to extrapolate himself from the situation. The raven haired beauty on his arm was clinging to it hard enough to cut his circulation off. He flexed his hand, trying to make sure he wasn't going numb when very suddenly he realized she had stopped talking.

"Mamoru-san? Don't you agree?" Rei Hino asked, looking up at him with very big eyes.

Rei Hino wasn't unattractive. She was very pretty, quite graceful, and she could definitely hold her own in conversation. And, had she been a little older, Mamoru might have been a little bit more enthusiastic about accepting her proposal to go to the lake on such a beautiful afternoon. In fact, he was sure that in a few years Rei Hino would go from simply being pretty to being drop dead gorgeous, and sexy as hell.

In a few years.

"Oh uh. Yeah." As it stood, she was 14, and once again he asked himself why so many young kids were getting ahead of themselves trying to date so soon. He himself hadn't been serious with anyone in, well...ever. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, but none of the girls he'd ever dated had caught his interest enough to warrant making things serious beyond a few dates. Besides, he had his studies to think about.

A sharp pain in his foot broke him away from his thoughts.

"Ayyyy! What was that for?!" He yelped, hopping on his remaining foot.

"I hadn't asked a question, Mamoru-san." Rei said coldly. "If you don't want to be here you should just say."

Mamoru looked at her and could see from her expression that this wasn't actually an option. She looked more than a little upset, and obviously had a temper.

"Ah, sorry Rei-san. My mind was on my studies. I'll pay more attention. You were saying?" He asked, trying his best to be diplomatic. When she continued eagerly, he tried his best to follow but soon realized there was no point. He hadn't been paying attention from the start, and didn't understand why exactly she was talking about rhythmic gymnastics. He didn't really want to find out. At that moment, Mamoru wanted something, anything to cause a distraction so he could quietly return home.

That is, almost anything. The voice that broke the pair out of their separate contemplations was high pitched, and very very whiny.

"REIIIII SAAAAN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE?"

It was Usagi Tsukino, yet another eighth grader. Mamoru stared at her with increasing chagrin as he realized that he was the topic of her concern.

"Tsukino-san I don't know what you're talking about, but you'd better stop ruining my date if you don't want me to make your life a living hell." Rei hissed at the newcommer, and turned up to grin awkwardly at Mamoru. "What's her deal, right? Ha ha ha ha!"

Rei knew her attempt at casualness had missed its mark and regretfully let go of Mamoru's arm, glaring at Usagi Tsukino. Who did this girl think she was? Here she was, finally on a date with the most gorgeous guy in Tokyo, and this little brat had to come ruin it for her. It just wasn't fair! She'd spent all week working up the courage to ask him out, and she'd been rewarded by his attentions and now-

"Rei-san it's just so mean! I knew you were mean but I didn't know you were this mean! You know he and I are meant to be!" Usagi wailed, apparently having forgotten that neither of the pair had recovered their memories. She threw herself at Mamoru, who quickly tried to extricate himself from her too-enthusiastic embrace.

"Tsukino-san I don't know why you think you can be so familiar with me-" Rei began and then gasped angrily when Usagi launched herself at Mamoru, her Mamoru. "Why you little brat!" She threw herself forward and pulled on Usagi's arm hard, trying un-velcro the blonde.

She managed it and both fell to the ground, tangled up in the other.

"Oh no- are you okay? Usagi-chan? Rei-san?" A small voice piped up, and both girls turned to shoot furious glares at Ami. She gulped and backed away a step.

"Baka Rei! Ami-chan I'm going to give her her memories back, she has to know!"

"Usagi-san you said that wasn't a good idea!"

"I don't care anymore you saw how she was being with him!" Usagi took the chance to pull Rei's hair for emphasis, which didn't go down so well with Rei. The two proceeded to get into a shriek filled hair tugging fight, until Ami and Mamoru were forced to step in, pulling each girl away from each other.

Rei fought against Mamoru's grip, wanting to get her hands around Usagi's whimpy little neck, thinking barely coherent thoughts, so she was very surprised when she was suddenly dropped. "Ma-Mamoru san?" She asked, looking up suddenly, Usagi forgotten.

"That's it. This proves what I've been thinking all along. I'm sorry, Rei-san, but I don't think you're-" _how to put this delicately_, "I think you need to be a little more mature, before you start dating." _As delicate as a sledgehammer, Mamoru, great job._ The young man looked at the trio awkwardly. Rei looked like she was fighting back tears. Usagi had stopped fighting Ami, and was looking at him with an joyful expression.

"So you wont date her, Mamo-chan?"

He blinked at her, feeling disconcerted. "Eh...how do you know my name?" Middle schoolers were so _weird_. He sighed and gave a short wave before getting the heck outta dodge. He really needed a cup of coffee.

"This is all. your. fault!" The two girls who had briefly forgotten about the other, had gone back to fighting when Mamoru left. Ami forced herself between the two, trying to get them off each other.

"I can't believe you! You told me you were over him!" If Usagi had looked deep enough, she probably would have known she was being irrational, but she was currently filled with panic at the thought of losing Mamo-chan, again. _At least he's alive_, thought a different, detached part of herself. _At least he's been reborn_.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've spoken to you maybe twice you stupid idiot!" Rei screamed, having mastered the tears that had threatened to pour down her face she took all the anger and hurt and dedicated it to the bimbo in front of her. She finally managed to throw Ami away from Usagi, and was just about to play tug of war with Usagi's hair again, when she was abruptly thrown into the air, and into the lake.

Usagi and Ami likewise found themselves in the air, having just missed a heavy brown missile that had been launched in their direction. Rei jumped out of the water panting and then felt herself freeze.

The thing that had thrown them into the air was a brown monster and it was hurling more missiles at them.

"ARBORIO!" It shouted in an alien voice.

Usagi and Ami barely missed another of the heavy, screw like rocks, and only had to glance at each other to realize they should transform. In the dust cloud that ensued, they ran behind a tree and transformed, letting themselves be filled with the power that would help them defeat the monster.

Sailor Moon emerged, red faced and angry. "Hey you! Parks are places where people come to have fun, not-" She was cut off by the loud thundering of another missile. This was it. This was the end. She was going to die. Sailor Moon stared at the on coming rock in shock. God damn it, it hadn't even let her finish her speech.

She was surprised when she felt herself get thrown to the ground just in time, and turned to thank Sailor Mercury, only to stop short when she realized who it was.

Rei was completely wet, and now she was covered in mud, but somehow- somehow it didn't matter. When she'd seen the missile fly towards Sailor Moon she had acted on some hidden instinct, something that called to her more deeply than fear. Her black eyes burned as she looked at the creature, searching the ground wildly for something to fight back with.

There! To her left, a grill metal skewers on it. They were getting hot from having been left there so suddenly. Rei jumped up and dove for them, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins. It was all, somehow, too familiar.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury did the only thing she could, creating a fine mist as Rei ran for her weapon. Sailor Moon struggled to get back up. Her hand was ankle was twisted.

Rei picked up one of the hot skewers and was surprised to find that it didn't burn her. Their ends were stuck in the grill and burned red. Turning quickly as the myst dissipated, she threw one with incredible accuracy towards the creature. It stuck fast into its back and the creature screamed.

"ARBORIO!" The myst had cleared enough for it to see its attacker and it shot another boulder towards her. Sailor Moon tried to get up, to save her like she had been saved, but her strength failed her.

"REI! NO!" The strangled cry had just managed to escape her lips when the stone was cut in half by a white rose, stopped in its tracks.

"Moonlight knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, getting up gingerly. She knew what came next. Without even waiting for his command, she powered up and shot her Tiara at the creature. It screamed and turned very suddenly into dust.

Sailor Moon shifted a little and then yelped, falling to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury was by her in a second, and Rei followed.

"Is she okay?" She asked with undisguised concern in her voice. Mercury didn't say anything, instead she looked at her leader and raised her eyebrows.

Sailor Moon grumbled, "Oh fine. She's gonna be mad at me if I do, though."

"Not for the reasons you think." Mercury said quietly.

Rei cleared her throat, wondering if she should leave, and was surprised when Sailor Moon placed a cool gloved hand onto her forehead. She felt a strong heat rise from her feet to her head, suddenly overwhelming her and causing her to black out. She rose a few inches from the ground, red light pouring out of her eyes before suddenly collapsing on the ground.

She opened her eyes, then, and turned straight towards Sailor Moon. "Usagi..."

"Rei-chan..." Sailor Moon offered with a smile.

"USAGI YOU RUINED MY DATE!"

"BAKA REI YOU KNOW MAMORU IS MINE!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT!"

Ami sighed and shook her head. Well it looked like things were getting back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto Kino wouldn't have ever described herself as particularly girly. Besides the rosebud earrings- which she knew she only wore to remind people that she was, yes oh my god actually, a girl- she might have even thought of herself as mannish. It wasn't her extraordinary height, or even her muscles...she just liked boy things more than girl things. So if you had asked her how she found herself wearing heels, make up, and her hair down she wouldn' t have the first idea how to answer. She still didn't have the first idea how to answer, but she thought it might have to do with her new group of ~*best*~ friends, the Akane girls.

They weren't sisters, but they looked enough alike that they might as well have been. The three had long luxurious black hair, dark eyes, and seemed to have an air of glamour surrounding them. Akane, the head of the posse, was the most beautiful and coveted girl in the school. Kumiko and Kotone were less developed, but they worked just as hard on their looks. It would have been almost as much status to date one of them as to date Akane herself.

"So we'll meet up Sunday." Akane said prettily. _She says everything prettily_, Makoto thought miserably.

"Right Sunday- oh wait! I can't!" Makoto tried to hide an unladylike grin. "I'm entering a cooking contest that day."

Akane looked disturbed. Ever since Makoto had come to school the amazonian girl had had a difficult time making friends. She just didn't really fit in. Akane had decided, on a whim really, to make her Makoto Kino new pet project. A beauty from a beast. And what a beauty she'd turned out to be! She certainly turned heads now, although the girl was still far too intimidating to receive any of the male attention she most certainly deserved. Akane had at least made sure of that.

"A cooking...contest? But we have plans." Akane said lightly, smiling in a way that assumed there was no argument to be made.

"I know, but I promised!" Makoto said happily. _I promised myself!_ In a way she was glad for the Akane girls. They definitely made high school less lonely, although if she were completely honest with herself she didn't know if she suddenly preferred the loneliness to the hour of sleep she lost getting ready every morning. She got up quickly, almost stumbling and twisting an ankle in her slightly too high heels, "Anyway I gotta bounce. Sorry Akane-san!"

She made her escape before Akane could convince her to drop the cooking contest. It was practically the only thing she had left that was really hers. She wouldn't, couldn't let go of that.

-

Ami stood at the same time Makoto did and disappeared noiselessly into the rush of students coming her way. Although Usagi had asked her not to, she couldn't help but keep an eye on the taller student. She had been the fourth to be inducted into the Senshi, and hoped Sailor Jupiter would awaken on her own. But Makoto showed no signs of remembering the past. The transformation into this new...sex goddess? had been jarring for Ami. She had been used to the maternal, tough Makoto Kino that had taken care of everyone and shared her bento with them every day.

At least she's still doing that. Ami mused to herself. She decided to put the whole situation out of her mind. Usagi had said that Minako and Makoto were not to be bothered, and she didn't want to upset her. She could tell the other girl felt guilty about her and Rei, and didn't want to make it worse.

She might have stopped thinking about Makot entirely, had she not heard a rumor fourth period that "the tall Akane girl" had slipped and broken her ankle. Amidst giggles and whispers she made herself to the infirmary. Just to check, she promised herself.

So she was a little startled when she found Usagi begging and pleading with the nurse to let her into the office so she could check on her friend, despite the amount of times she could hear the nurse saying that the office was closed, and what's more, Makoto had already said she didn't know the blonde 14 year old.

"Um actually." Ami piped up from behind the squabbling pair, "We're from the cooking club. We wanted to talk to Makoto about the competition she's in on Sunday."

Usagi gaped at Ami-chan, wondering what the hell she was doing here (After she had expressly forbidden her from hanging around Mako-chan no less!). Ami gave her a pointed look and she shut her mouth promptly, suddenly nodding vigorously. "Yeah that's right, that's right. We just want to see if she's still uh. Planning on being in it, otherwise we'd have to... you know..."

"Send in replacements." Ami finished helpfully.

"What?! Replacements?" Came the voice from the enclosed school emergency room. The door slammed open, and Makoto stood there barefoot, with one very swollen foot and a completely red face.

"I'm not- I'm not even in the cooking club! You can't replace me!" She seethed, "Who sent you?"

"Ehehehe...Mako-chan...what are you talking about?" Usagi laughed nervously.

"Don't act so familiar with me. Nurse, if you please, I'd like to have a few words with my 'friends'." From her tone, and from the sharp, almost electric, look in her eyes, the nurse knew not to interfere. She busied herself with paperwork as the three students conferred behind closed doors wondering just who was supposed to be the boss of whom.

Makoto looked over the two girls with a grim expression on her face. Ami looked properly abashed, blushing and looking down at her shoes. Usagi played with a pig tail nervously.

"Ahaha...Mako-chan, you shouldn't look so scary at us like that! We just wanted to see if you were okay." Usagi said with a nervous laugh, looking down with concern at the other girls ankle. If she were Sailor Jupiter she could easily transform and- no, she mustn't think about that now. Makoto was obviously taking to her new life a lot better than Ami and Rei had. Just look at her! She was beautiful.

"Who sent you?" Makoto repeated, her mouth still in a tight line.

"I- I'm not sure what you-" Usagi started.

"Oh never mind, I know it was Akane!" She looked angry, and then defeated. "Although now she has an excuse... I really shouldn't go to the competition with a broken ankle."

The older girl looked like she was ready to cry. Usagi began to reach out and was stopped by Ami, with a look.

"You mean you're not going to go to the cooking competition? But...we hoped that you would." Ami said in her quiet, serious voice. Makoto looked up, confused.

"Why would you? I thought you were going to send a replacement."

Ami shrugged, "It was just an excuse to get in here. We're big fans of yours. Of your food, specifically."

"An excuse to- what? Fans?" Makoto looked truly perplexed, and then realization set in. She sighed. It really had been too much to hope for. " You mean because I'm one of Akane-sans friends."

"Akane-san?" Usagi laughed, "Akane doesn't even eat lunch! It's weird. Ami-chan is right, Mako-chan." Usagi said smiling at the injured girl. "I'm a huge fan of your food. I would be sad if you didn't go to the competition. Every girl should get to participate in competitions for activities that they enoy!"

Makoto broke into a real smile. These girls seemed sweet. The kind of girls she would have actually liked to be friends with. Not that Akane was all that bad... they just... well...

"So how did you realize that I knew how to cook anyway? Have you tried my food?" She asked, genuinely curious. The two shorter girls looked at each other and then the blonde one laughed loudly, said something about the bell, and pulled the other out of the room, waving loudly. Somehow Usagi could make waving loud.

_Usagi? How did I know that? She didn't even say her name..._ Makoto shook her head. She felt something familiar about the two. As if they were family that she had lost track of. She had a thought, and suddenly hopped to the door.

"Hey you two!" She shouted, and then winced when she realized they were right outside her door, whispering at each other. The nurse glared at her, and Makoto blushed. "Um. Hey you two, I'll see you at the competition, okay! You can try some of the food if you go!" She smiled encouragingly.

Usagi seemed to be struggling with herself, and it was finally Ami who beamed and said, "Of course we'll be there."

-

"Ami-san!" Usagi hissed when they'd gotten well away from the Nurses office, "You know we shouldn't! I don't want to ruin her life, you know!" She bit back 'like i ruined yours and Rei's.' It was an argument that they had already had, and both sides could see that there was no longer any point in mentioning it. Ami would continue to insist that her life was in no way ruined, and Usagi would usually counter with a lot of crying.

"Well, I don't know about you but I certainly couldn't pass up the chance to eat Mako-chan's world famous curry." Ami knew she was being just a little bit manipulative. Usagi's lunch period didn't come until later in the day, and the girl wans't exactly prone to thinking straight on an empty stomach. She tried not to smile smugly as Usagi practically drooled over her school uniform.

"Ah, I've got to go study, Usagi. I'll see you on Sunday." Ami murmured, slipping into the hallway, escaping quickly so that the blonde wouldn't have any time to think further.

-

Ami and Rei had waited by the entrance of the food fair for half an hour before giving up on Usagi and going inside. Rei was more than a little annoyed to find her already in the fair, stuffing her face with food. She slapped the blonde upside the head.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be saving a little bit of room, meatball head?" Rei grumped. "We waited for you for like an hour by the front gate! I can't believe you were already here!"

"Actually it was more like half an hour." Ami offered, and winced under Rei's annoyed stare.

"Rei-chan it's your fault for not remembering. I'm always on time for food." Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at Rei. She expected the other girl to retaliate and was disappointed. Rei suddenly seemed to be deep in thought.

"Speaking of remembering... I don't suppose you'd care to explain why we're not giving Mako-chan her memories back today? We're going to see her, you might as well do it." Rei said, looking over Usagi's face carefully.

Usagi went still, her hand going fretfully to her hair and curling it through her fingers anxiously.

"It's just...it's not a good idea-"

"Look, just because you don't want to be a sailor senshi doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Rei finally snapped. She was sick of all this cat and mouse shit. She just wanted her friends back. She knew she was glad to be back- why couldn't Usagi just understand that. Too late she saw her mistake. Tears had welled up in Usagi's eyes and she looked much more upset than usual.

"I think I forgot- I forgot to get my- I gotta go throw this out. I'll meet up with you later." Usagi finally said lamely, trying to get her voice to stop shaking. She walked a few paces ahead and then ran into the crowd.

Her two friend watched her go worriedly. Rei looked more than a little guilty.

"You know Rei...sometimes you can be a little mean." Ami said with a quiet sigh.

"...Well I'm still right." Rei mumbled to the ground, unable to let her point go.

Usagi wasn't sure how long she'd been crying. It could have been 5 minutes, or it could have been days- okay... it had been five minutes. But that wasn't the point. The young girls heart ached. She felt Rei's words like a physical blow. Not even the thought of more food was cheering her up. Was Rei right? Everyone else wanted to be a Sailor Senshi but her? She bit her lip and fought back another sob, but it came tumbling out anyway, along with another rush of tears. They didn't understand. She had watched each of them die for her. She didn't have the strength to watch that again.

It wasn't only that. They didn't seem to understand that being a normal kid was the greatest gift she could give them. Or...try to give them.

"Hey...Usagi-san..."

Usagi looked up at the familiar voice and jumped up, "Ah, Mako-chan! I'm sorry! Is your competition starting?" She was hastily wiping the evidence from her face, ready to go, but Makoto stopped her.

"Are you alright? You looked kind of upset..." In truth, Makoto felt a strange protectiveness over the blonde girl. Something made her want to reach out and feed her.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just a big cry baby." Usagi said with a watery smile. "How's your ankle? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course! I've got it all nice and wrapped up." Mako stuck her foot out and wiggled it, making a funny face. Usagi laughed, seeming to cheer up immediately. "Are you sure you're okay though? Did you have a fight with your friends?"

She'd seen Ami-chan and the raven haired girl calling out Usagi's name and had privately decided to help with the search. Something about the silly little blonde made her feel at home.

"Oh...yeah I guess." Usagi looked serious for a second and then shook it off. "It's fine though, sometimes friends get in fights. As long as we support each other in the end, we're still friends!"

Makoto tried to smile. "Sometimes I feel like my friends don't support me. That's why I try to do my own thing sometimes. It helps me think."

"Friends should support each other no matter what, Mako-chan." Usagi said, giving the bigger girl a quick squeeze. "We better go! We don't want you to be late for your own competition!"

-

Usagi arrived to the spectator side of the event and soon found Ami and Rei.

"Usagi-chan, I didn't mean-" She started, but Usagi cut her off with a hug.

"Rei-chan you can't help being mean, it's in your nature!" She said brightly.

"Wh- well you can't help being stupid!" Rei retorted, and they only stopped fighting when the bell rung to indicate the start of the competition.

The contest was well on its way as each contestant chopped, stirred and tasted their own curries. The crowd cheered for different contestants, and attendants went by with samples of each curry. Everything was going splendidly when suddenly a crowd of people started to scream. Contestants and viewers alike turned to see what the commotion was, and then immediately panicked when they saw what was causing it. A floating, yellow monster was floating over the crowd, and sending what looked like laser beams into the crowd. Great craters opened in the ground and people screamed even more.

Mako tried to run, but her ankle was getting in the way, and when one of the other chef's panicked and shoved her out of the way, stepping on her in the process, she saw stars and blacked. out. The next thing she saw was the monster, and three other monsters-

Wait, no. Three girls in some very very airy skirts, fighting it off.

"Sailor Moon get out of the way!" The one in red was shouting, and cursed as the blonde one dove out of the way just in time to miss another of the hot flashes of light.

"THUNDIRA!" The creature skreeched, flying up into the sky and divebombing the blue one.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shot glowing disks towards the monster, narrowly missing Sailor Mercury.

"Be careful with those things!" Sailor Moon wailed, and then dodged as the creature once again turned its attack towards her.

Makoto got up, gasping in pain as she put her weight down on her bad foot. How had she forgotten that was there? Something about this situation was making adrenaline rush to her brain. The creature was slowly approaching the blue haired girl again. They were close, and neither of them had seen her behind the judges tables. Makoto reached into her purse and pulled out her taser. She'd just have to make it count.

The creature moved at what seemed like an impossible speed, dive bombing towards Sailor Mercury.

"Bubble Spray!" A thin mist veiled the area and Makoto saw her chance. She crouched and then shot out of her hiding place, nailing the creature to the ground and shoving her taser at it. It shrieked in pain as the electricity coursed through it. _Good, it's over_. Makoto thought triumphantly. No sooner had she thought that then she was suddenly in the air.

"Mako-chan!" A familiar voice yelped as she landed with a hard thump. "Why is she _here_?"

It was the blonde one. The three girls were so distracted they didn't notice that the creature was getting up.

"Sailor Moon!" Mako felt the words leave her throat, a plea to keep the super hero alive. A deadly red beam was going straight towards her-

It was intercepted by a white rose, which burned to a crisp in her place.

Makoto felt her heart go back to normal and breathed again.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Rei commanded. Makoto watched the blonde pig tailed girl look towards the monster and steel herself. She looked frail. Scared to be there.

"You can do it, Sailor Moon." Mako-chan shouted, suddenly more sure of this fact than anything in her life.

Sailor Moon glanced back and smiled, seeming to gain confidence from this. She touched her forehead and shouted, "Moon Tiara Action!"

With a few short words the monster was vanquished. Mako briefly wondered why it hadn't been done before, but not before she saw how reduced Sailor Moon was from her single attack. Her whole body sagged and her hands were shaking.

Sailor Mercury was soon at her side, holding her arm, trying to support her. Sailor Mars approached Makoto cautiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking a little too sharply at her for comfort.

"Well...my ankle is still busted..." Mako said with a short laugh and a wince. She tried to ignore her rapidly blurring vision. Her eyes were inevitably drawn back towards Sailor Moon. The hero had turned and was staring at her quietly, a question in her eyes. Makoto didn't know how to answer, so instead she smiled.

"Sailor Moon... it'll be okay." She said.

"That's good, Mako-chan." Sailor Moon said quietly. "This wont hurt a bit." She touched the other girls forehead and watched as she rose in the air and glowed a bright green. Sailor Moon tried to un clench her fists, feeling ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she be strong enough to do it alone? Why did she keep having to drag her friends back in this mess?

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes after receiving her memories and grinned widely, "Oh my god you guys. I'm so glad I don't have to wear make up anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Usagi had to admit that having Makoto around was better than she had anticipated. For one, she'd get double servings of lunch almost every day. Mako's beautiful bentos were a thing to envy, but the older girl was motherly in ways Usagi couldn't really comprehend. She looked after the group like a mama duck looks after unruly baby ducks. Makoto was the only one who hadn't questioned Usagi's decision to leave Minako un-awakened. Rei had gotten increasingly rowdy in her demands, and Ami would quietly claim that Usagi wasn't being logical. Even Luna had finally changed her mind, seeing how much better the team was at fighting off monsters now that there were more people.

Mako had been the one to see how much the weight of these decisions had been affecting the blonde, and she'd firmly told the other girls and the cat to mind their own business. Usagi was grateful. She knew all the reasons why Rei thought she was crazy, and even admitted to herself that her insistence was a little irrational- after all, the other three were already awakened, why not complete the set? But her friends weren't plagued by nightmares like she was. Over and over she saw their deaths, watched giant ice crystals raise up from the ground, surrounding her friends like deadly castles.

Usagi dug her nails into her hands to get the terrible images out of her head. At least one of her friends would be okay. She walked faster, heading to the carnival where she was to meet her friends, and stopping for a moment to watch one of the live shows. It was about a super hero saving the woman he loved from a monster.

"Aren't you a little old for these kinds of shows, Odango atama?" A cool voice that sent shivers up her spine remarked from behind. Mamoru Chiba stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at her with a sideways smile. Usagi tried to erase the shock that was registered on her face. She hadn't seen him for weeks! She'd even begun to think that maybe destiny had decided the two eternal lovers weren't so eternal after all.

"Y-you're older." She finally stammered out, blushing and looking away. So what if she was watching a kid show! It was fun! She shook off the embarrassment and decided to try to have an actual conversation. Come on, Usagi, you can do it!

"Don't you think the hero is being noble? He's facing the monster on his own in order to protect his lover... even if it's just a kids show it's a sweet story." She said, crossing her arms and gazing at the play, not even really seeing it anymore.

Mamoru stared at the blonde strangely. Ever since she had broken up his and Rei's date at the park he'd been avoiding her, which was harder than it sounded. He almost always ran into her by chance. In a city as big as Tokyo he didn't really understand how it was even possible. He'd found himself diving behind plants, phone polls, even people in order to avoid her. He wasn't sure what he expected- maybe another hysterical reaction like the one at the park? Whatever it was, he wanted to avoid it... he liked his life drama free, and tangling with 14 year olds apparently ensured it wouldn't stay that way.

But all the hiding was starting to make him feel like an insane person. He was in college, for gods sakes. He wasn't supposed to be hiding from teenagers. Even rowdy ones like Usagi... Although she wasn't being very rowdy at the moment. She looked thoughtful, even a little sad. Mamoru wasn't sure how to deal with the change in personality.

"Ah..." He considered inching away, unsure why the hair on the back of his neck was standing. In truth, the story also resonated with him, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that. "Odango it's just a show." He kept his voice cool and teasing, unsure why he was putting on the facade. The blue eyed girl looked up at him with a pitying expression and then smiled.

"I guess you're right, Mamo-chan." She sighed, "It's just a silly story... Not ever girl gets a handsome hero to protect her."

"You're not here with your friends this time?" Mamoru changed the subject. He didn't understand why Usagi was acting so strange. From what he'd seen of her, she was always cheerful. She seemed positively morose. His question didn't seem to help, if anything she looked more depressed.

"Yes..." She glanced at him with a searching expression before looking away quickly.

"...Odango, are you okay?" He asked finally, feeling concerned. It was only natural. He'd be concerned over anyone who looked upset...Right?

Usagi felt blood rush to her cheeks. Stupid Usagi. She couldn't talk to him like she used to be able to. He didn't even know who she was! He probably thought she was acting weird. Usagi took a few breaths to relieve the aching sensation she felt in her throat, and opened her mouth to speak. A strangled whine escaped her lips and she closed it. Why was she such a cry baby?! Her desperation increased as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She wiped them away angrily.

Mamoru felt half of himself want to run, to get out of this situation, and the other half inexplicably wanted to pick her up and carry her far away into safety. Some kind of middle ground formed and he touched her shoulder gently. She seemed to jump away from him and he withdrew quickly, feeling a little embarrassed. Why should he care so much if she was upset? He didn't even know her. He wished he could stem the tide of confusing feelings that were sweeping over him, and his wish was granted in the form of a distraction.

"YUVIO!" The voice seemed impossibly loud, but it may have seemed like that because it was accompanied by screaming. The earth suddenly shook, and Mamoru could see why. The creature, that looked something like a slick lizard woman, was hurling down lighting. He felt Usagi tense up next to him and his body decided what he should do before his brain could think. He grabbed her wrist and ran.

Usagi ran after Mamoru, feeling her heart beat wildly. She had to get back, but- but- Her answer came in the form of a thunderbolt. As Mamoru lead, she'd been keeping an eye on the creature, and saw when it turned towards them in a way that seemed too purposeful. With a loud cry, the creature hurled electricity towards them.

Usagi shrieked loudly and suddenly ran forward, pushing Mamoru to the ground. He felt the impact of the floor and heat from above as a volt of electricity wizzed past their ears. He groaned and turned around, and then felt his mouth open in shock. Usagi was standing in front of him looking as if she wanted to take on the creature on her own.

"Usagi, run!" He croaked. The girl didn't seem to hear him, because she stood her ground in front of him. She looked-

Mamoru promptly turned his brain away from that train of thought, feeling his heart beat hard.

"Burning Mandala!" A sailor senshi in red jumped down from one of the stands and ran towards Usagi.

"Are you okay? Where were you?!" She began, and then glanced down at Mamoru. "Oh. Don't worry, Usagi-chan, we'll take care of this." Sailor Mars winked and ran off, just in time to dodge another zap of lightning.

The Sailor Senshi drew the fight away from them, and Usagi's hand kept inching unconsciously towards her brooch as she watched three of her soldiers risk their lives for her. A bolt almost hit Ami and Usagi's heart would stop for just a second.

"Usagi-san...we should get out of here."

Usagi jumped, moving her hand away from her brooch quickly. Blood was pounding in her ears, her body was responding to the signs of battle, she felt the impossible need to run towards them. Instead she forced herself to nod at Mamoru and walk away from the battle. The only thing that kept her from doing so was Mamoru's hand on hers. She heard a scream and tensed, almost stopping, before noticing that the older boy was looking down at her with a curious expression. She laughed nervously and walked a little faster.

Back at the battle, the three sailor soldiers were having a hard time defeating the enemy. The creature simply absorbed Sailor Jupiter's attacks, dodged Sailor Mars's, and hid better under Sailor Mercury's. What's worse, every once in awhile, Sailor Mars would almost hit Sailor Mercury, or Sailor Jupiter's lightning would miss Sailor Mars by inches. The three were very shaken by these close encounters, and they secretly hoped Usagi would manage to find a way to get back to them.

"YUVIO!" The creature called, signaling it's next round of attacks. Sailor Mars felt her skirt get singed and yelped.

"Hey! I don't need this thing to be any shorter you know!"

"Sailor Mercury, watch out!" Sailor Jupiter dove towards the smaller girl and knocked her to the ground. Her eyes were burning from the flashes of light and it was getting hard to see.

"Ow- I think I twisted my hand!" Sailor Mercury hissed as they got up. "What are we going to do?"

A silhouette suddenly appeared in the distance and the three looked up hopefully.

"You three sure are a hopeless lot. Thanks for tryin' tho!"

It was a voice they recognized, but not the one they were expecting. The fog cleared and revealed a blue and red sailor suit, clothing a blonde girl with hair down to her butt. She wore red goggles, white gloves, and a red bow.

"Sailor V!" The three heroes exclaimed.

Sailor V jumped down lightly from the ledge she was standing on and grinned. "Jeez, I didn't know there were any other superheroes like me out there! Don't worry though, I got this one handled!"

She pointed at the creature and shouted, "Crescent Beam!"

The creature dodged the attack and flew towards its new target.

Usagi felt sicker the farther away she got from the battle until the feeling of fear she felt for her friends was too impossible to resist.

"I f- I forgot my bag!" She said suddenly, ripping her hand from Mamoru's. His hand had been holding hers more tightly than when they had left, almost as if he sensed she wanted to go back. She pulled away and ran, pumping legs full of adrenaline towards the battle, hardly daring to breath. She dodged behind the first building she saw and transformed.

"Usagi!" The cry was torn from his lips as he watched his companion rush back towards the battle. With a curse, he followed, but soon lost her in a cloud of dust. He wasn't giving up though. That girl obviously didn't need one protector, she needed five. She seemed like the type of person to attract chaos no matter where she went.

The battle was going better now that they had a fourth girl, but there were still problems. Every time they hit the monster, it got away. In truth, none of them had enough power to kill it, and they knew it. Sailor V, for all the help she was, wasn't as powerful as Sailor Venus, and her attacks seemed like shadows of their former selves, although she used them well and to her advantage.

They were getting tired. Sailor Mercury was analyzing the battle with her vizor, and helping with the attacks when she could, but the pain in her wrist was hard to deal with. She tried to direct them, but it was hard to do when by doing so she made herself the focus of the attacks. She hadn't realized how useful Sailor Moon had been to their team- as bait that is.

Sailor Jupiter's face was streaked with sweat, and she and Sailor Venus took turns trying to overpower their enemy through the use of physical force. Sailor Mars was almost at her limit. Her hair had been singed in more than one place, and she had a severe burn on her leg from where the lightning had grazed her. What's more, her heels were killing her!

"HEY YOU! Don't you know you're not supposed to play with lightning!"

The call came from behind the creature and it whirled around, facing a now transformed Sailor Moon.

"I- I think it's play with fire." Mars couldn't resist saying.

Sailor V turned to her, "Really? I always thought it was lightning too!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Sailor Moon yelled, and then yelled for real when lightning nearly hit her, and instead hit the tree next to her. She laughed woozily.

"Are you okay?" Sailor V ran up to the new girl, beaming at her, "Are there more of you? Cuz we're gonna need all the help we can get to defeat this bad boy!"

Sailor Moon stared at the other girl, shock registering on her features. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Fighting, of course! It's my job!" Sailor V said, helping the other girl up and skipping away. "By the way! Our outfits kinda match! Cool!"

"Yeah...cool..." Sailor Moon said weakly and then steeled herself, this time easily dodging the next attack.

Mamoru got back to the fair ground through another route and coughed, shielding his face from all the rubble. The battle was obviously raging. There were now five sailor soldiers, dodging and attacking the thing at different intervals. They were a sight to see. They seemed tireless, each emitting flashes of light and attacking the creature, saving each other over and over again. Spots danced in his eyes as he looked towards them, before he tore his eyes away and began to call out for Usagi loudly.

He had a feeling she wouldn't be anywhere safe. He had a feeling she had run towards the battle, and the thought made him feel weak. After searching for a few more minutes he finally decided there was no point, if he wasn't going to search by the sailor soldiers. He remembered how the younger girl had stood in front of him, as if to protect him. No doubt she'd gotten it into her silly little head that she could help the Senshi. Why were middle schoolers so insane?

As he got closer to the battle, what was happening became quickly clear. The blonde with the two pig tails was the bait. The creature seemed drawn to her, drawn to her the hidden power she possessed. It attacked her over and over again. The other girls used its distraction to their advantage. Sailor Jupiter had stopped trying to attack it, and focused instead on keeping Sailor Moon safe. Sailor Mars and Sailor V took turns shooting at it, while Sailor Mercury watched from a safe distance, occasionally calling out where they should try to hit it next.

Mamoru looked around for Usagi, his eyes burning from the smoke. It was no use, he'd have to get closer if he wanted to see anything. As he did, what the girls were shouting became clearer.

"Missed me again, you big meany!" Sailor Moon taunted, and winced when the creature once again let out one of its battle cries.

"YUVIO YUVIO YUVIO!" Their plan was working. It seemed more frustrated, more tired... Its attacks were slower, though no less deadly.

Sailor V pointed her compact at the creature once again, "Crescent Super Beam!" She cried, and held on as the power left the object in a rush. It hit the creature on the back of the head. "Sailor Moon! NOW!"

The command left her lips without realizing it. Sailor Moon didn't even stop to think, she pulled her tiara off, powering up for the attack that would finish it, and threw it. The immense amount of power raced through her body like electricity and flew into her tiara, exploding as it hit the creature, which promptly turned into dust. Sailor Moon sat down shakily, her legs always felt like jelly after her attacks.

The other girls ran towards her and helped her up. Sailor V approached them gingerly, "Hey...you guys... I think we make a great team! Do you...think I could maybe join you?"

The girls stared at her wordlessly and then looked at Sailor Moon, who looked impossibly tired and defeated, even though they'd just taken down the bad guy. "Of course you can. We just need to do one thing." She whispered, reaching up to place her finger on Sailor V's head. Another jolt of energy raced down her and into Sailor V, who immediately lit up with orange light, slowly shedding her Sailor V transformation and turning into Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes and grinned, "What the heck! Why didn't you guys do that before the battle!"

"No idea." Sailor Moon said in a hollow voice. Sailor Venus looked surprised and a little hurt, unsure why her friend didn't seem happy to have her back. Sailor Moon smiled weakly, "Sorry Venus, I'm just kind of worn out. I'm glad you're back." She gave the other girl a shaky grin, "Hey guys... I left Mamo-chan in a hurry... do you think you could go check on him while I rest?"

They cheerfully agreed, everyone hanging on to Venus, chatting with her, eagerly telling her how they had regained their memories. Nobody saw Sailor Moon sink to her knees, weeping shakily. Nobody heard the sickening crack that suddenly came from her chest, as her precious locket shattered and she de transformed into Usagi Tsukino.

Nobody, except Mamoru Chiba.


	5. Chapter 5

_I just realized everyone puts little greetings above the stories so I wanted to do that too... Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fic! I hope you have liked it so far! Please rate and review if you have, and show your friends and stuff. :) I really appreciate those of you who are following this story, it means a lot to me! I just want to share all of my gushy Sailor Moon feelings to the world 3 If you guys don't like this little greeting let me know and I wont do any more on the next chapters. Anyway here goes:_

For a moment, Mamoru floundered with complete indecision. This was obviously a very private moment- something he hadn't been meant to see. But he had come out here to help Usagi, and there she was...so what if she was Sailor Moon? She was still hurt. She needed...someone. And he was there, so it might as well be him.

At least that was the rationalization that he gave himself as he approached her, kneeling next to her and touching her shoulder gently. The girl looked up, sky blue eyes rimmed red with tears, chest still heaving from the now unconfined weeping.

"Mamo-chan!" she managed, and then threw her arms around him, weeping. Her slender hands clutched at the cracked transformation locket so hard that it started to bite into her skin.

"Hey Oda- Usagi, it'll be okay." Without even knowing why he did it, he picked her up with a movement that felt altogether too practiced, and took her away from the wreckage. Somehow he knew she wouldn't want her friends to see her like this. He took her to a non destroyed part of the deserted park and sat them down on a bench, the blonde girl still in his arms. Cool mist surrounded the area, and the street lamps made everything look orange. He felt her crying subside, to be replaced by a silence that seemed deep and sad.

"Usagi are you okay?" He finally dared to ask, after the quiet began to feel too intense. The girl was snuggled up against him, and he had to admit he didn't really mind it. She was warm, and the air was chilly...something about his role as comforter made him feel useful. There was a long silence and Mamoru wondered if Usagi had fallen asleep. He shifted to check if she was awake and saw she was.

"You know I'm Sailor Moon..." Came the small voice from the crook of his arm. She seemed impossibly tired. Sailor Moon...that's right. He wondered how much energy it took for her to be the hero. The impossible amount of near misses he had witnessed, the way she was always clearly the target. It must get tiring. He felt his body get chills as he recalled the many times lightning had flown by the blonde's body.

"I guess I do." He replied evenly. He wasn't sure why he wasn't reeling with shock from the revelation that the fourteen year old was the much tougher super hero that protected Tokyo. Usagi's need for comfort had been greater than his surprise that she was Sailor Moon. In the end, she was still a girl who was very upset and needed to be held. As if in response to his thoughts, she snuggled closer to him and he felt heat rise up to his ears... Still it seemed a little improper, with someone he'd only met a handful of times.

-

Usagi felt herself using Mamoru as a shield. A shield against the thoughts that assailed her over and over and over again._ You betrayed them. You brought them back, and put them in danger. You weren't strong enough to do it on your own. You should have been able to, you stupid girl! The Sailor Senshi deserve better than this! Your friends deserve better than this._

And the most prevalent thought of all, which she had felt like a lance through her heart: I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore!

Her friends were constantly put in danger in order to save her. To fight evil, sure, but mostly because she seemed to attract evil. More than once she wondered what was wrong with her, that creatures seemed so attracted to her presence. She couldn't go a week without getting attacked by a new enemy. She didn't want it! She didn't want any of it- she just wanted to be a normal kid. Enough with the close calls, the pain, the numbing sensation in her arm as she called on the power deep within herself.

And like an answer to a prayer she'd only half thought, the crystal in her locket shattered, the locket cracked. Her transformation had left her in a woosh and she had sat there, reduced, still weeping because of what she'd done to Sailor Venus. Not a super hero, just a kid.

"I think your friends are getting worried about you." Mamoru said quietly. He could hear them calling her in the distance.

"I don't deserve them." Usagi said in a quavering voice, tears falling down her cheeks again. "I don't deserve anything."

Mamoru sighed, tired of not understand what was going on through the girls head and forcefully moved her hands away from him, sitting her down so she was facing him.

"Odango atama, I'm not sure what happened but you can't hide from your problems. Wont you tell me what's wrong?"

The old nickname brought Usagi back to reality. This wasn't her Mamoru- this was a Mamoru who didn't know who she was. She blushed prettily, embarrassed that he was getting to know her in such an unusual circumstance. Seeing he was still waiting for an answer, she looked into the distance, her eyes clouded by her own memories. Slowly, haltingly, she told him the story about her first time as Sailor Moon. The Negaverse, Queen Beryl, the Youma... it all came out in a rush.

"I watched each of them die, encased by giant ice shards... It was one of the most painful moments of my life." Only superseded by the death of Prince Endymion, whom she had left out of the narrative. The Sailor Senshi had been her friends, her protectors... she had loved them and they had died for her.

"I've betrayed them... I had to bring them back as Senshi, even though they were leading normal lives...because I was too weak to do it on my own." She felt the deep shame almost overwhelm her, and the hand holding her locket shook.

Mamoru put his hand over hers, stilling it. He couldn't understand how she thought herself weak, to have gone through all of that and still continue to fight. The mist had cleared and moonlight shone onto her pale face. She looked-

Again, his brain promptly shut off, curbing the thought that had been about to surface.

"Usagi... they wanted to do it for you. It was their choice." He said firmly, "And it didn't look like they were prisoners to their Senshi forms out there either. They chose to fight, for you and for everyone. Needing people is not weakness. It's how humans are." Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little like a hypocrite. He shut people out so often he wasn't sure he had a single friend. He noticed his thumb was absent mindedly caressing her hand and he stopped quickly, embarrassed.

Usagi sighed. This was why she loved him. Whenever her thoughts were in turmoil, or she felt guilty or insecure, he showed her the truth and supported her even in her darkest moments. His words gave her confidence. She felt like she could look into those deep eyes for eons. Slowly, almost imperceptibly she was moving her face towards his, as she had done so many times before.

"Usagi! You baka! We were worried about you!"

Usagi jumped and turned bright red.

It was Sailor Mars, looking at the pair with consternation and a little jealousy. "I guess I didn't need to be, since you're snuggling up to some guy! You better lay off or I'm telling your dad!"

Mamoru almost fell over in his haste to stand up. Usagi stood as well, hiding the cracked brooch in her dress pocket. She wasn't ready to let them know what had happened.

"He's not a stranger and you know it Mars!" Usagi couldn't keep the whine from her voice. Mamoru was looking at her with confusion, clearly thinking 'i'm not?' Mars was ignoring both of them and let the rest of the Senshi know she had found both of their targets.

"Well you can't just disappear like that you know!" Mars snapped when she was done. Sometimes she wished the blonde was a little less wilfull. "We thought something had happened! Something might have!"

Usagi's lip suddenly trembled and she launched herself forward, crying again. "I'm sorry Mars I didn't mean it! You guys! I've ruined your lives!" The rest of the Sailor Senshi were there, glancing with confusion at Mamoru and grinning at Usagi. They were still on a high from being together again.

Sailor Venus picked Usagi up and shook her back and forth, taking advantage of the extra strength from her Senshi form to do so. "You dummy! How could my life be ruined when I'm surrounded by my friends again!"

"Yeah Usagi, you're not giving us a lot of credit here." Sailor Jupiter put in, reaching out to pinch Usagi's cheek painfully.

"We like being Sailor Senshi. We like being your friend." Ami's quiet voice said happily as she tugged on Usagi's hand. Everyone looked at Sailor Mars.

"Well don't look at me! It's what I've been saying all along! Usagi's just too stupid to get it through her thick skull!" Mars said, tugging on Usagi's pigtails. Usagi let out a high pitched whine and struggled against their attentions, but they wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not putting you down till you say you're glad to see me!" Sailor Venus chanted, swinging Usagi back and forth while the other blonde wailed loudly.

"Veeeenuuus! You never used to be so meeeeaaaan!"

Sailor Venus put her down and kissed her cheek swiftly.

"Well, you know what they say! All's fair in love and uh...worms..."

"Love and war!" The other girls corrected immediately, and cracked up. They continued to tease Usagi, until Ami's small voice rang out hesitantly.

"Where did Mamoru-san go?"

Mamoru, seeing that Usagi was doing well in the company of the Senshi, had taken it as his cue to exit the scene. He felt like an outsider in their company. Whatever part of his soul that felt emotions seemed...tampered with. Everything was slightly more dull, every feeling he had seemed muted. And even that was muddled by a blanket of confusion.

For a brief moment he had felt something- a sharp constriction of his chest as Usagi had leaned closer, and he had felt his body move forward, had felt himself become hypnotized by her expression. His breath had stopped and he'd only realized it when Sailor Mars had interrupted them. And then it had been back to normal, back to the strange detachment he'd begun to get used to. He knew it wasn't good, but there was no other way he could explain it. He felt as if something inside himself had left, and just then when he'd looked at Usagi, he might have gotten it back.

Mamoru shook himself, feeling exhausted... So Usagi was Sailor Moon. If someone had told him that he would have laughed at them, and yet- he remembered how she'd pushed him out of the way and stood in front of him ready to face the enemy without any powers. It made sense. No ordinary girl would be so brave or so selfless.

He realized he couldn't write her off as a silly girl, anymore. She was young, but she had seen much more than he had ever seen in his life time. She had sacrificed herself to save the planet... It was almost too much to comprehend. He wished- His heart seemed to clench painfully at the unfinished thought, and he was almost glad. It felt a little better than feeling nothing, even though it hurt. It took a second to realize that he physically couldn't complete the thought. Every time he tried to think it his brain seemed to shut off, cutting him off from some deeper desire.

He wished...

He didn't know what he wished. But he bet that it had something to do with Sailor Moon. 


	6. Chapter 6

_~~~Ahhh sorry this took me so long! I was a little stuck, but like how it turned out in the end! I hope you guys enjoy it! Rate and Review if you do!~~~_

"So Mamoru-san knows who you are?"

All four girls were crowding around Usagi at their favorite diner, while she absent mindedly stirred her milk shake. She had been trying to gather up the courage to tell them that she had somehow shattered her transformation locket, but as always, her courage was failing her. Usagi sighed heavily, sucking on the pink ice cream drink and looking up, realizing a question had been asked.

"What?"

"I /said/, does Mamoru-san know who you are?" Minako asked a second time, impatiently. She could see that her friends mind was somewhere else. _Somewhere else named Mamo-chan_, she thought to herself smugly.

"Oh...yeah...he does. He saw me de transform. I didn't know he was there when I uh...when I did it."

"Did he remember anything?" Rei asked curiously, "Seeing you transformed, I mean...shouldn't that jog his memory?"

"That's the strange thing guys...he still called me...y'know...Odango. I think he still doesn't know who I am. Although..." She blushed, suddenly, remembering how it had seemed like they were about to kiss. "No. He definitely doesn't remember me."_ Otherwise he would have!_

The other girls sighed wistfully on behalf of their friend.

"Well, have you thought about talking to Mamoru-san one on one, Usagi?" Ami said with a worried frown. "You have to tell him he can't reveal your identity."

"Or, you can tell him he's Tuxedo Mask, and that he's been in love with you since forever ago!" Makoto chimed in.

"It'd be such a wonderful reunion!" Minako gushed.

Usagi moaned and put her face on the table, "It's impossible...I can't imagine telling him something like that... He thinks I'm just some stupid kid. Nothing's changed just because he knows I'm Sailor Moon...after all when he saw me I was...crying."

"To be fair, you're crying most of the time so it's something he should get used to." Rei said pertly, and then stuck her tongue out when Usagi glared at her.

"Usagi-chan, Ami is right..." Rei continued, "You have to talk to him. If not to tell him he's Tuxedo Mask, then to warn him not to reveal your identity. Although I personally don't think Mamoru-san is that stupid."

"What makes you think you know him so well?" Usagi said suddenly, pink touching her cheeks. "One date doesn't make you an expert!"

"Well it's more dates than you've been on." Rei said with calculated haughtiness. Usagi wailed loudly and reached across the table to pull Rei's hair, who dove out of the way. Ami tried to save the milkshake, Minako held Usagi back, and Mako protected the now cowering Rei.

A male voice clearing its throat made them freeze mid action. Mamoru stood at the table, looking at the five girls with quiet amusement. Ami was the one to interrupt the moment by letting out a small squeak. She'd just let the milkshake slip out of her hands and fall straight into her lap. Pandemonium ensued. Minako shoved Usagi out of the booth in her haste to get out of the way of the mess. Rei chan was grabbing napkins and trying to climb over the now bawling Usagi towards Ami, and Makoto was also trying to help, but tripped over Mamoru's feet and fell on Usagi.

"You guys are the woooohohoooorst." Usagi whined loudly, not even bothering to get up. She was too humiliated. And also lazy.

"AMI CHAN we have to get you cleaned up!" Minako pulled the girl towards the bathroom and Rei and Makoto followed, waving napkins at them.

"I hate my friends." Usagi mumbled, then caught sight of the black shoes next to her. She jumped up, beet red, "AH HA HA HA MAMO-CHAN I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!"

"Jeez, you must be blind Odango Atama." Mamoru teased gently, glad to see the blonde get flustered and turn pink.

"Mamoru-baka don't call me that! W-what do you want anyway?!" She felt a little bad for calling him stupid, but fair was fair. If he was going to act like a no good amnesiac jerk, then she wasn't going to be nice either!

Mamoru sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Usagi-san...I had hoped to see you here actually... I wanted to talk to you about... the other night..."

Usagi was taken aback by his sudden sincerity, the lack of the nickname... The way he looked hopelessly confused.

"Yeah okay...I...I wanted to talk to you too, Mamo-chan. Maybe we can go to the park?" She knew her friends were probably hiding in the bathroom for her benefit, and she didn't want to keep them there any longer than necessary.

"Sure, odango... shouldn't you be paying for that though?" He indicated the mess at the booth and she grumbled, mumbling something about Ami-chan under her breath while leaving some money on the table.

As soon as they left, her friends tumbled out of the bathroom. Ami's blue dress was wet all down the front.

"Well, they're gone!" Minako announced, as if the other girls hadn't seen it.

"Oh...I hope everything goes okay..." Makoto mumbled, tugging at her ponytail nervously.

"Hey! If the Senshi of Love has anything to say about it, it should go perfectly!" Minako said brightly, skipping out of the diner. "I have a plan!"

"Sometimes...sometimes I think she's more of a handful than Usagi is." Rei said as she stared after her.

"Come on, guys. Let's go stop her." Ami said firmly. This really shouldn't turn into another one of Venus's love games... Usagi and Mamoru needed time to get reacquainted, and Ami felt that the best way to do that would be to do it alone.

Usagi had to stop herself from reaching for Mamoru's hand several times and finally settled with putting her hands in her jacket pockets, burying them deep so they didn't think of straying. The silence that had settled over them seemed uncomfortable, but she didn't know how to break it. What could she say? Oh by the way, remember how you once used to dress up in a tuxedo and throw roses at monsters? And we were like, totally super in love, by the way, hope that's not a big deal!

Yeah right. She wanted him to fall in love by himself...not because they'd been in love before, as much as it hurt her to be so near him while he wasn't hers.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi finally began, clenching her fists in her pockets, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah..." Mamoru glanced down at the girl. In truth he didn't have one, he had a thousand questions. He was infinitely curious about everything about Sailor Moon. But instead of the questions he wanted to ask another one surfaced without his bidding, "Are you this familiar with everyone you meet Odango?"

It was a stupid question, he knew... So what if she was this affectionate to all strangers? But for some reason it had jumped to his lips and he sighed. Again he felt that dull ache in his chest. The robotic feeling he was getting so used to.

Usagi blushed, clenching her fists in her jacket pocket. "I don't think you could really call us strangers anymore, Mamo-chan. After all...you know my secret." She said softly.

Mamoru noticed that she'd dodged the question but didn't say anything. What had he hoped to gain from asking that anyway? They walked in silence for a few more minutes, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Mamo-chan...you can't tell anyone I'm Sailor Moon, okay?" Usagi finally offered in a small voice. She didn't think he would. She trusted him implicitly... but she said it because Ami had wanted her to say it. Not that it mattered anyway. She might as well stop calling herself that, because the fact still remained...she couldn't transform.

"I would never." Mamoru said, feeling his voice go a little tight. There were all his questions again, rising to the surface of his mind. He wanted to know everything about her. Everything about Sailor Moon... it felt like almost like an embarrassing obsession. What he felt when he thought about it was like almost being able to remember the name of a band, but having it slip out of your mind right before you remembered. You'd think about it for weeks, but only when you weren't suspecting would it finally surface.

"I know." Usagi murmured, looking at the pavement with interest, missing the sharp look Mamoru gave her.

It was frustrating. Something half remembered was lingering in his brain but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach it. It was like an itch too far down his back for him to scratch.

"Mamo-chan...I'm _scared_." Usagi finally said out loud. She felt tears suracing to her eyes again and bit her lip. "My locket broke...I use it...I use it to transform and now-" She choked. She hadn't even told Luna, and here she was telling Mamoru, as if he cared about her beyond just being some annoying girl. Why couldn't he be the old Mamo-chan she knew? She wiped tears off her face with the edge of her jacket, and felt his hand settle on her shoulder.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort her, or why she was even telling him this. All of the stupid questions he'd had about being Sailor Moon has vanished once he saw her anguish. "How did it break?" He asked gently.

"Th-that's the worst part, I don't know! I just thought- I thought-" Usagi could barely speak over her sobs and leaned into his chest, giving in to old habits. She was surprised when he put his arms around her and welcomed the comfort he gave her. "I think it was my fault." She finally whispered when she had calmed down. "I think it broke because I didn't want to- be a Senshi anymore."

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He felt like an oaf, holding the smaller girl in his arms, feeling that dull ache in the back of his chest. He still felt removed, felt as if he was far away, while his body was here. But seeing her cry was stirring something in him. It hurt, a little, but he welcomed the pain to the usual blankness. He heard her beeper go off and felt Usagi's body stiffen.

"Oh no..." Usagi said with a sharp gasp, pulling out. Sailor Mercury's little face stared back at her.

"A droid, in the park- hurry!" Was the only thing the other sailor could say before the connection cut out. Usagi felt her heart jump to her throat. She stuffed the communicator back into her backpack and started to run towards the park before feeling a hand catch her wrist.

"Usagi- you shouldn't- you can't transform!" Mamoru felt the blonde's pulse increase in his hand. She looked desperate. She ripped her hand out of his with what seemed like impossible strength, and he looked at her with astonishment.

"I don't care! They're in danger!" She ran towards the park, suddenly wishing she could transform... blood pounded in her ears as she run and her locket remained cracked, in her bag.

-

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shot the long golden linked chain towards their new enemy. They had been scheming in the park when the four girls had been rudely interrupted by a monster. Right when it was about to get fun, too.

The monster was an elongated woman that appeared to be made out of metal. The creature laughed, easily dodging the chain. Venus shuddered. Laughter shouldn't come from something so alien and dark.

"CANDADORA!" The creature shrieked, shooting out a length of chain herself straight towards the blonde Sailor Senshi. Venus dodged it- barely.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two attacks came at the same time and combined to form a more powerful attack. It hit the creature in the back but it seemed only mildly injured.

"According to my analysis, it's weak spot is its head. Venus, if you can hit it there-" Ami yelped suddenly and dodged an iron chain, falling to her knees and scraping them.

"Easier said than done, Mercury." Venus said through gritted teeth. She prepared herself again and hadn't even gotten through half of her phrase before she found herself wrapped up in iron chains. They felt cold and heavy, and they seemed to bite into her skin. She shuddered, feeling her energy leak out of her.

"No!" It was Sailor Jupiter, who had thrown itself at Candadora and was conducting a series of rapid kicks.

"Candadora Candadora, did you think I'd be so easy to kill!" The creature laughed, and her laugh left Jupiter's eyes ringing.

"Great, it can talk! My day is getting better by the minute!" Snapped Rei, aiming towards the chain that had Venus trapped.

"Burning Mandala!" She shouted, and then swore when her attacks missed. "Where's Sailor Moon!? She should be here by now!"

Her friend should have been able to dust this thing no problem. Sailor Mercury shrugged, and focused on her own attack. It didn't look like Jupiter was doing very well against the creature. Time to give her some cover to get away.

"Bubble Spray!" She cried, releasing water from her hands and then gasping when she felt another chain wrap around her small form. No, this couldn't be happening! She could feel herself getting weaker.

"Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, but her scream was stropped by yet another set of chains.

It was only Mars now, and she was scared. Why wasn't Sailor Moon here? Had the enemy already gotten her?!

"B- Burning Mandala!" She cried through bloodless lips, gasping as a burst of energy escaped her and hit the creature. Her friends suddenly screamed as the chains turned pink with heat. "No! NO!"

It was the last thing she said before she too, was trapped, struggling against her bonds.

-

Usagi had made it to the park in time to see the beginning of the battle. She had spent the rest of the battle pinned down behind a tree by Mamoru Chiba, struggling to get away from him.

"You can't!" She said breathlessly, trying to go, trying to fight.

"Usagi you'll die! They wouldn't want that! You can't go out there!" He couldn't explain the panic in his chest. The pain he felt, sharp, as if a needle was driving itself through his heart. The girl was struggling like a wildcat, and he felt momentarily afraid for his own life. Usagi was crying now. She'd seen one of her friends get caught by the chains.

"Mamoru I don't- I can't- I can't live I can't live if they're not by my side! Nothing matters without my friends! Let GO of me!" And then, without warning, he did. Mamoru was doubled over in pain, but Usagi didn't notice. She ran out into the open, ready, for all intents and purposes, to throw herself at the enemy untransformed.

"Candadora! A little girl has come out to play!" The creature's voice rang against her ears and Usagi winced.

"You have a loud voice, and you're ugly too!" She shouted, her mind searching for a plan. But damn it, there was no plan. She wasn't Ami, and without her powers...without her powers she was nothing. Realizing this she almost slumped. Her friends were unconscious, quickly losing energy. Rei was the last one awake.

"Usagi...run..." She managed to get out before fainting.

The creature laughed hysterically and then shot another chain at Usagi. She waited for it, waited for it to take her.

It was intercepted by a white rose. The chain shattered.

"No one, is meant to be bound by chains, especially not defenders of justice!" The familiar voice said from a tree top. The figure jumped down quickly and Usagi gaped. It couldn't be Mamoru. She could see him behind the tree still, curled up on the ground. She didn't have time to wonder why he was curled up, because the Moonlight Knight was in front of her. He looked like he was smiling, although she couldn't tell through the white fabric that covered half his face.

"Such a beautiful lady shouldn't be out where it's dangerous." The masked defender told her, and then swifty bent to kiss her forehead. If she had been asked to recount the experience later she would have said it was eery. Almost ghostly. The fabric and the lips behind it felt ephemeral, as if he wasn't really there.

It didn't matter right now, though, because heat was filling Usagi. Hot pink light was spreading from her fingertips to her forehead and down her spine. She shuddered. This wasn't her usual transformation... this felt different. Ribbons spilled themselves over her, and then paused, almost as if asking for her confirmation. Usagi grinned.

"Let's do this." She whispered under her breath, and the ribbons complied, completing the transformation in bright colors. A brand new locket decorated her chest, and in her hand was a pink rod. She could feel the power that reverberated through it. The moonlight knight was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you!" She snapped at the monster, "Don't you know slavery is over? For this, I'll punish you!" Okay...not her best. She didn't care. She raised the wand, and words sprang to her lips, unbidden. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Her attack hit her target right in the head and it uttered one last, metallic screech before vanishing into thin air. Her friends were released and were slowly coming to. Sailor Moon ran to them, helping Sailor Mars up, barely able to keep the tears from her eyes.

"W-what took you so long, Moon?" Mars asked, holding her side. She sighed and rolled her eyes when her friend's only response was to bawl into her shoulder.

"Alright, okay, we're okay. Look, I'm healing already." She extended and arm and Sailor Moon could see it was true. She sniffed, feeling emotional.

"Sailor Moon! Where'd you get that stick?" Sailor Mercury asked, limping over.

_Damn, she never misses a thing_, Sailor Moon thought regretfully. It looks like she'd have to tell them what happened after all.

"It's...kind of a long story. I gotta do something though, I'll be right back." Seeing that her friends were alright brought back to mind Mamoru and she ran over to his hiding place. He was sitting against the tree, head in his hands.

"M...Mamo-chan? Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked gently, kneeling besides him.

Mamoru felt himself get dizzy at the sight of Sailor Moon. She looked beautiful. His forehead broke out into a cold sweat and he shuddered. The nearer she got the sicker he felt, until he finally jumped away from her as she reached out. When he'd let her go, he'd felt an oncoming rush of nausea and a too painful constriction of his chest. He'd briefly thought he was going to die, and then thought he was going to die again when he saw the chain heading towards Usagi's heart. Stopped by- what? His brain wouldn't even let him go down that road and he groaned, putting his head in his hands again.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Sailor Moon...it looks like you like being a senshi after all..." Mamoru mumbled, and then groaned when she started to move closer to him. "Stop! Leave me alone." He could barely breath from the pain in his chest. He got up unsteadily and walked away, head still in one of his hands. "I'll see you later..." He gave her a half wave and stumbled away. The farther he got, the better he felt, until he could finally walk upright. Again, questions were plaguing his mind. _Why can she do this to me?_ He barely had had time to process what had happened. _I need to sleep_, he decided suddenly. He felt like he'd aged 100 years since the beginning of the day. Sleep, that's definitely what he needed.

-

Sailor Moon watched him go, fear in her heart. What was wrong? He'd seemed...disgusted...to be around her. Was he really that upset that she had left him? It had been wrong of her, but what was she supposed to do? Leave her friends to die? Not a second time. She clenched her fist and set her face. She'd have to find out later. Right now, she owed the girls a celebratory dinner.

She'd just have to convince Mako-chan to make it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Say Ami-chan...Venus is supposed to be the planet of love, right?" Usagi asked innocently, sucking on a lolipop thoughtfully. The five girls were walking to the mall, on a mission to cheer Usagi up. She had been a mess since her last encounter with Mamoru,irritable, grouchy, and touchy. It wasn't all that fun to live with. This was the first semi normal thing she had asked all day, and the girls stared at their blonde friend.

"Uh-that's right, Usagi." Ami said cautiously. Did the other girl have a fever?

"C'mon Usagi, you knew that. After all I've said it plenty of times!" Minako said cheerfully, and then blinked when the blonde ignored her. Usagi was still sucking on her candy with a disinterested expression. "Usagi?"

"Doesn't it seem weird then, that even though I'm friends with someone who supposedly represents that planet, the love of my life is totally and completely avoiding me?" Usagi continued calmly.

Ami laughed nervously, "Uh, I'm not sure what that has to do with-"

"I'd say it's almost like she's doing it on purpose. Like she doesn't WANT me to find love." Usagi glared at the floor and bit into her candy with a lard crack, grinding up the rest of it between her teeth. Oh, but she was in a bad mood.

"Wh- Usagi-chan! You know I would never do that!" Minako said, feeling hurt. Usagi was usually mean to Rei, but never to her.

"Well it sure seems like you are!" Usagi said childishly. For once, she didn't care that she was being mean. Her life was so unfair right now!

"Usagi-baka shut up! Can't you see you're hurting her feelings?" Rei snapped. She'd had it with Usagi's sulking around. Sometimes she thought that the only redeemable thing about her friend was her unfailing cheerfulness, but now that was down the toilet. "You're being a real ass you know!"

"REI CHAN YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Usagi hollered. "Mina is obviously holding something against me, and using her powers to make Mamo-chan-"

Minako felt her lip quivering and bit it. "Hey guys uh! I forgot, I have to go look in that new lipstick store for something I ordered yesterday!" She said, her voice falsely cheerful, "Um! I'll catch up with you later!" The statement ended in a squeak and Minako ran.

She couldn't believe she was on the end of Usagi's wrath. Yeah, Ami had gotten it (_why can't you "brains up" a solution for her and Mamoru_), Makoto had gotten it (_you should be able to "cook up" a fix!_), and Rei had definitely gotten it (_REI YOU BAKA YOU'RE SEEING HIM BEHIND MY BACK_), but Mina had never imagined that Usagi would turn on her. After all, she didn't have any special skills. Except, apparently, representing a planet that had to do with Love... Minako chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She'd been looking forward to today, sure that shopping would make Usagi feel better. It had been her idea in the first place. She sighed heavily, and then jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey...Minako-chan, are you alright?" It was Makoto, looking concerned.

"Wh- yeah I'm okay I'd just uh- forgotten about that...lipstick..." Mina could see Ami and Rei behind the taller girl, "Why are you guys-"

"Forget Usagi! She's being a jerk! She's got no right to be mean to you, Mina!" Rei said haughtily.

"We've decided to go try on some dresses until Usagi calms down... you should come with us." Ami offered quietly, smiling.

"But what about Usagi? She's feeling bad, we can't-"

"Oh, she'll cool off." Makoto said with a laugh, "She just needs time to remember we're not her punching bags."

"I say we punch her back." Rei said, punching her own palm, and then wincing when Mako glared at her. "Heheh... just kidding."

"So what do you say, Mina? Dresses?" Ami said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and smiling.

Mina struggled with her loyalty for Usagi and the hurt that the girl had caused her before finally nodding and smiling. "Alright, let's do it!" They went off in search of a cheap store, chattering eagerly.

xoxoxo

Usagi wandered the mall for around ten minutes, mumbling curses towards her terrible, unforgiving, mean spirited friends. What had she done to deserve such jerks in her life? After a half hour had passed, she began to get worried. Maybe it had been her that had been the jerk? Maybe she should go apologize to them after all. At least, that's what she'd been thinking before she caught sight of her four friends, cheering for Minako, who was modeling a pink dress and looked like she was loving the attention. Usagi turned beet red and left, feeling humiliated. It didn't look like they missed her at all.

With tears in her eyes, Usagi headed towards the arcade and ordered a milkshake as soon as she got there.

"Where's your other...halves?" Motoki asked with a grin and winced when the fourteen year old opened her mouth and wailed loudly. "Jeez, Usagi-san, you're scaring my customers."

"I don't care! Everyone hates me!" Usagi knew, she _knew_ she was being childish, but she couldn't help it.

"I don't hate you Usagi-chan... how bout I give you that milkshake for free, huh?" Anything to get the girl to stop crying. She sniffed and nodded pathetically, sighing into her drink when he gave it to her.

"Motoki-oniisan... have you seen Mamo-chan in here at all?" She asked suddenly.

"Mamoru-san?" So that's what this was about. The kid had a crush on his best friend. Too bad Mamoru was the least emotionally available guy he'd ever met, even if they _were_ best friends. "I think he's coming in soon, actually- ah speak of the devil! Mamoru!"

Mamoru walked into the arcade and froze. Usagi was sitting right there, staring at him. Damn, he hadn't expected to see her... had been actively avoiding her, again, actually. Every time she was around that same thing happened. He felt a tight compression in his chest, it was hard to breath, his brain would go into overdrive. She was staring right at him, and so was Motoki. Well he couldn't get away without raising some kind of suspicion. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked into the arcade, ignoring the blonde.

"Motoki. My head is killing me, do you have anything back there for that?" It was an old joke of theirs, that Mamoru was so addicted to coffee he'd get headaches if he was away from the arcade for too long. Motoki chuckled and turned to get him a cup.

"Mamo-chan?" The voice next to him asked hopefully. He tried to ignore it, tried to not look at those beseeching blue eyes. Tried and failed. But the pain started as soon as he looked at her and he turned away, quickly.

"Odango, shouldn't you be out with your friends or something? It's Saturday, after all." He said, knowing his voice was practically frosty. He fought the urge to look her in the face, instead focusing very intently on the cracks on the wall.

"They...they went off without me..." Usagi's voice was thick as she tried to stop herself from crying. This was the third time she was seeing him alone, she refused to cry this time! "Mamo-chan, did I do something? You've been avoiding me since...you know..." Her voice was low and sweet. It had an air of helpless confusion.

"Eh, no, you didn't do anything. I just usually spend my time alone." Mamoru picked up the newspaper and began pretending to read it, hoping she'd go away.

"Oh...but...you're not mad that I left you? I didn't realize what had happened until later...were you attacked by a droid we didn't see?" Her voice was nothing more than a murmur now, and he reached out to touch his arm. Mamoru flinched away and then sighed gratefully when Motoki showed up with his coffee.

"Usagi-san is upset at you, Mamoru. Did you take her on a date and dump her like the last one?" It had been a joke, but the expression on the blonde's face made him regret it, "Oy oy, Usagi, don't look so upset. Mamoru doesn't have a heart, we all know that."

Mamoru's mouth twitched into a thin smile and he put milk and sugar in his cup, stirring it thoughtfully. No heart. Well, that was certainly true. After all, look how he'd treated Rei. How he was currently treating Usagi.

"Baka, Motoki! Of course he has a heart!" Usagi snapped, surprising both men. Her eyes were flashing angrily. "He's one of my favorite people I know."

Both men gaped at her and then Mamoru laughed quietly, "But you don't know me, Usagi-san. We've met all of four times."

"That doesn't matter! You can tell what's in a person's heart after meeting them only a few times. I can tell you're kind, and honest, and that you would give your life for your friends. I can tell you wouldn't back away from danger, and that you're brave and sweet. Your only problem is that you use your brain more than you use your heart!" Usagi glared at both of them, and then suddenly turned red, realizing she'd made a speech. She turned quickly towards her milkshake and slurped on it noisily.

"Usagi it sounds like you have a little crush." Motoki teased finally, unsure what to do. His best friend looked as shell shocked as he felt.

"Leave her alone, Motoki, she's just a kid." He felt bad that Usagi thought those things of him. What had he done to deserve her kindness? Nothing. He'd almost stopped her from becoming what she was meant to be. But of course Sailor Moon would be kind. She was a hero...enormously giving and sweet to everyone she met. He was no different than anyone else.

"I'm not a kid, and you know it." Usagi said under her breath, glaring at her not-boyfriend after Motoki had left to attend another customer. "I wish you would stop treating me like one and just tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Odango." Mamoru said, finally losing his patience and getting up to leave. It was torture, being around her. He felt like he couldn't breath. His heart was a painful constriction in his chest. He walked out of the arcade and towards his house, and then gasped in pain when he felt two smaller hands grab his. He yanked his hands away. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, trying to stop himself from falling over. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he was having trouble breathing.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?!" Usagi could see it he was being cold to her on purpose,"Why wont you tell me? Maybe I can help maybe-"

"Just go away!" Mamoru finally groaned. How was he supposed to tell someone that he felt physical pain in their presence. "There's nothing wrong, you're just an annoying Odango Atama!"

Usagi felt like crying. Instead she threw herself at him and gave him a quick hug. "You don't have to be such a jerk. I only wanted to help." She whispered, before running away towards the mall.

Mamoru sagged against the wall when she left. The gesture had been sweet- it's effects, had not been. But the farther away she was, the better she felt. That is- the more...detached...he felt. It was confusing. On the one hand, she made him feel alive, as if his conversations and thoughts actually mattered. Unrobotic. But the physical pain she caused him- it wasn't fair. Why did he have to meet a girl who was a ball of sunshine, only to have to stay away from her. She had seemed...upset.

In a way that could only be described as masochistic, Mamoru decided to follow her. Maybe he could apologize...from a distance, that is.

xoxoxo

Usagi was dragging her feet and she didn't care. She hadn't felt this depressed since she'd turned all of her friends back into Senshi. Mamoru apparently hated her, and her friends...her friends were having a blast without her. She understood that she was being kind of a jerk, and she had been irritable but...did they really have to leave her alone at the mall like that?

It was like this, drowning in her own bleak thoughts, that the next monster found her. She hardly even looked up when it uttered a screech.

"Can we do this another day? I'm not feeling up to it." Usagi said with a sigh, glaring at the monster.

"ACUARIO! Acuario says NOOOOHO HO HO HO!" The creature laughed, spinning on its axis. It looked like a woman made out of water, with bright fish swimming inside her.

"YOU'VE GOT A STUPID LAUGH!" Usagi yelled, feeling steam pour off her face. "I'M SO NOT IN THE MOOD!"

The monster conjured up a shark and threw it towards Usagi with a wave of water. She screamed and ducked out of the way, feeling her knees shake.

She pulled out her communicator, "Guys! There's a real uh... fishy situation over here! You'd better come check it out!"

They'd forgive her for the pun, right?

"Usagi! Look out!" She felt hands grab her waist and pull her behind a pillar. It was Mamoru!

"Mamo-chan! You do care about me after all!" Her eyes were practically hearts. He was holding her. Looking like he was about to throw up, but he was holding her!

He groaned, and slid down on the pillar.

"What's wrong? Mamo-chan?" Usagi heard a scream behind her and gasped, senses suddenly fully alert. But she couldn't leave him like this- he was in pain.

"S...sailor Moon...go!" Mamoru managed to gasp, and she nodded with determination.

"Right!" She said, and transformed quickly. She didn't care that Mamoru was witnessing it, and boy was he witnessing. His ears were bright red and he looked at the ground with calculated concentration.

"Bubble Spray!" The attack hit the monster from behind, and had no effect. It was made out of water, after all. Sailor Moon wondered how Mercury had missed that. As the monster turned towards the blue haired hero hungrily, another attack was called out from behind. It had been a distraction!

"Burning Mandala!" It was Sailor Mars, shooting with deadly accuracy. The creature screamed, but then reformed, using water particles from the air.

"Jupiter, you're next!" Sailor Venus shouted, also reading herself for her own attack. Jupiter shot a bolt of electricity and then Venus was next lassoing the monster with her golden chain.

"Oh I see, you guys don't need me. Well. Well I guess I'll be going!" Usagi said, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. The other senshi gaped as she turned around, away from the monster.

It was only the interception from a timely rose that saved her from being shark'd. She froze, and turned around with a nervous laugh.

"He he heh...Moonlight Knight! H-how kind of you to help me out!"

"Sailor Moon stop being such a ditz! You know what to do!" Sailor Mars snapped, finally out of patience. Sailor Moon bit her lip and sighed. She was definitely being stupid.

"Moon...Princess...Halation!" The energy buzzed up her entire body and through her arm, shooting at Acuario and effectively exploding it out of existence. Sailor Moon winced and shook her arm out. Damn, why did it have to hurt ever time? She looked back towards Mamoru to see if he'd been watching and gasped. He was laying on the floor, having fainted when the Moonlight Knight showed up.

"Mamo-chan!" She started to run towards him but Mercury stopped her.

"De-transform, Sailor Moon. We'll help you take him to his place." She said quietly into her ear.

Sailor Moon nodded and found a private place to de transform before running back to where Mamoru was. The rest of her friends were already crowded around him and Ami was checking his pulse.

"He's fine, Usagi, he just fainted." She said quietly.

Makoto bent down and picked the unconscious man up, "Oof, he's heavier than he looks."

xoxoxo

Twenty minutes later they were all crowded in Mamoru's apartment. He still hadn't woken up. Usagi looked pale and anxious, although Ami had told her several times he was alright. She stood next to his bed, running her hands through one of her ponytails nervously. Minako reached out and held her hand.

"Usagi...it'll be okay."

Usagi squeezed Minako's hand and let out a breath. "You guys...I'm sorry...I know I've been acting like a butt."

Minako laughed and hugged the other blonde. Makoto joined in, bowling the two over.

"We got you a dress, Usagi!" Minako pulled out the dress that Usagi had seen her trying on, "So you would feel better!"

Usagi could have cried. Rei laughed and helped them up, but saw that Usagi was still upset.

"Hey...let's go for a walk. Ami and these guys'll take care of him." She offered, "I bet you need some fresh air."

xoxoxo

Mamoru stirred as soon as Usagi had left the room, and then bolted upright, breathing heavily. Ami jumped away from the bed with a squeak.

"Hey, watch it!" Makoto growled.

Mamoru looked around, dazed, "Where- where's Sailor Moon?" His eyes flicked around the room and he soon realized where he was. "How did I get here?"

"Uh, that was us!" Mina offered, putting up a little peace sign, "You fainted at the mall!"

Mamoru's expression darkened and he put his head in his hands. "Right... When that man showed up."

"Man? The monster was a woman." Ami said cautiously. She'd never seen Mamoru look so pale. He was sweating. She'd told Usagi he was fine, but she was very worried.

"No, not her...the man in the white outfit."

"You mean...the Moonlight Knight?" Mako asked, scratching the back of her head. Mamoru only nodded. He looked angry.

"It happened the last time I saw him...I felt..." He couldn't describe it properly. It felt as if someone was holding onto his insides and pulling them out of his chest. Like a heart attack. He hadn't been able to breath, and then- black.

"Mamoru-san... why have you been avoiding Usagi?" Minako asked suddenly. She wasn't very interested in the Moonlight Knight. Maybe she could actually live up to her name as Senshi of Love right now.

Mamoru looked up and felt heat creep up into his ears. "Not that it's any of your business, but I just...can't...be around her." He finished lamely, avoiding their eyes.

"Eh? Why not?" Ami asked curiously, ignoring Minako's look of disbelief and Makoto's disdainful snort.

"It's...medical." Why could fourteen year old girls make him feel so stupid?

"What do you mean?" Ami asked gently.

"I feel...physical pain when she's around...I get sweaty... I can't think. It's hard to explain." Mamoru said with a sigh. "I feel bad about it. I don't want her to think-"

"MAMORU-SAAAAN! THOSE ARE SYMPTOMS OF LOVE!" Minako squealed, "Could you really be so stupid?! It's so obvious you guys are perfect for each other!"

"M...Minako-chan...it's actually a serious-" Ami began, but choked when Minako slapped her heard on the back.

"HA HA HA AMI CHAN! You're so clinical sometimes! I know love when I see it that's for sure!" She had a kind of manic grin as she neared Mamoru, who inched away from her nervously.

The door opened and Usagi walked in with Rei.

"Mamo-chan! You're awake!" The joy in her voice was undisguised, but as soon as she walked into the room Mamoru groaned and bent over.

"Usagi, come with me." Ami said, taking charge of the situation and pulling Usagi out onto the balcony. The other girls stared at them, Minako looked back at Mamoru with surprise.

"Jeez, you've got it bad, don't you?" She said, glancing with confusion at the boy.

"Somehow I don't think that's what this is, Minako-chan." Makoto said with chagrin.

Usagi walked back in, looking shaken. She stared at Mamoru, who was once again doubled over. Tears jumped to her eyes and she ran out of the room.

"Usagi!" The three girls cried. Ami came back in and glanced at them.

"What'd you tell her?! I'd just gotten her cheered up!" Rei turned on Ami.

"I told her her presence was causing an adverse reaction in Mamoru-san's body."

"Jeez, Ami! You're not very delicate." Minako said, staring after Usagi worriedly.

"Someone needs to make sure she gets home safe." Ami said quietly. Rei, feeling uncomfortable in the apartment of the guy she'd had a brief crush on, quickly volunteered. When she had left, Ami turned to Mamoru, her eyes serious.

"Your pulse is like nothing I've ever felt before. There's something wrong, Mamoru-san. There's something wrong with your heart." She said quietly.

"Do you realize that you have no pulse?"

xoxoxo

After Usagi had left, Mamoru had been able to get out of his bed and make them tea. They were currently sitting around his table and he was staring into his tea cup in silence.

"I couldn't be alive if I didn't have a pulse." Mamoru said to Ami, who had spoken.

"That's right." Ami said, her face completely serious. "And yet you don't. I didn't want to mention it at the mall, because I could see that you were still...somehow alive."

Minako slurped her tea loudly and winced when they all looked at her. She felt a little out of her depth. Mako elbowed her to be quiet.

"I also noticed." Ami continued, taking a small sip of her tea, "That when Usagi entered the room, you suddenly gained a very erratic pulse. "

"Whaaaat, that's amazing!" Mako said, while Minako sighed, "That's so romantic!"

"It's neither of those things, it's a problem. You need to go to a doctor." Ami was very sharp and the other two girls paled a little, laughing nervously.

"Ami-san I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to be done about it." Mamoru said, his voice indicating finality, but Ami wasn't having it.

"It's not healthy to not have a pulse! And what's more, I'm afraid it might have to do with the enemy!" She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Mina slapped her forehead.

"Jeez, Mizuno, way to put your foot in your mouth." Mina growled.

"Well, it's not like he couldn't put two and two together after finding out who Sailor Moon was!" Makoto said cheerfully grabbing a cookie from the center of the table.

"Why would the enemy want anything with me?" Mamoru asked, looking over the three carefully, and blinked when they all suddenly froze. These girls obviously weren't very good at lying...even when they weren't saying anything. "Never mind, it's obvious you wont tell me."

"Well, anyway, I think I've found a perfect solution!" Minako said, trying to control the manic grin that was struggling to fly onto her face again, "If Mamoru-san's pulse only comes back when Usagi is there, he should obviously spend as much time with her as possible! It's bad to be without a pulse, you know!"

Makoto groaned, "Minako this can't be one of your hairbrained-"

"Actually I think she has a point." Ami said suddenly, Makoto choked on her words, and even Mamoru looked surprised. "If what I'm thinking is correct, the pain you feel is your heart starting back up. It's as if you were experiencing a small heart attack. If you're around her more often, it might mean that your heart can go back to functioning regularly."

Mamoru sighed, "It's kind of a weird theory, Ami-san. Besides...I don't want Odango to get the wrong idea." He remembered what she'd said at the arcade. He didn't deserve those kinds of attentions.

"It's the only one we have to go on." Ami said firmly, "And don't call her Odango. She cares for you more than you know."

"A-Ami-chan is so cool." Minako managed to sputter as the smaller, blue haired girl stood up abruptly.

"We'll be at the arcade tomorrow. I hope we see you there, Mamoru-san." Ami said, and left, followed by her two friends who hastily waved at Usagi's old flame and rushed out of the house, talking loudly about what had just happened.

Mamoru shook his head, staring at the tea that was now cold in his hand. Who knew 14 year olds could be such trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

It got easier.

The first time he had spent time with her it had been hard. He had felt his heart twist, compress, swell. Sweat rolled off of him in waves, and it felt hard to breathe. As the day had gone on he'd tried to keep himself casual, only resorting to being harsh if the pain got too hard to endure. He had left abruptly, when Usagi's concerned looks got to be too frequent, and he could see she was more worried about his well being than happy that he was there.

The next few encounters were easier. He noticed that Usagi tried her best to stand farther away from him, to speak to him only when spoken to. Somehow, it hurt him that she felt the need to be so careful around him. He became a phantom companion to the five girls, watching their interactions and getting to know them, only interjecting when he was spoken to. He didn't miss the furtive glances that Usagi gave him, he didn't miss how her hands always seemed to lock behind her back when he was around.

It was by the third week that he noticed he'd begun to pay special attention to her. The way she seemed to have a fierce joy in her life, and her friends. The way her hair spilled across her back. The way she couldn't help but be herself. Her eyes. She had relaxed around him as well, although he could tell she still held herself back from touching him. The treatment was working. The feeling of dullness that had become all too pervasive in his life was slowly edging away. His heart, though still erratic, was beating more regularly.

Mamoru Chiba thought of these things as he sat with a small feeling of contentment under a tree in the park, somewhat farther from the girls but still close by. Some thoughts still eluded him, still puzzled him. When he thought of Sailor Moon, of Usagi, he could feel his mind slip. Slide over the information that was he knew was somehow important for him to know.

"Mamoru-san? Did you want anything from the vending machine?" It was Ami, her arms linked to Makoto.

"I'm alright, thank you." He said with a small smile. Ami had been checking on him every other day, recording his pulse, recording the anomalies in his heart beat. He appreciated the attentions, although he felt somewhat confused as to why she cared so much about his wellbeing.

The pair left, leaving Usagi and Minako chattering loudly about the latest episode in the Sailor V anime until Minako realized that Ami had forgotten her wallet and scampered off to return it.

Mamoru watched the remaining blonde with undisguised interest. He noticed that she looked nervous and unsure of herself. She was ripping blades of grass off the ground with small jerky movements.

"I'm okay, if that's what's worrying you." He said, grinning at her easily. Her demeanor made it easy for him to smile. She was silly, and sweet, and seeing her nervous made his heart twinge a little.

Usagi squeaked and then laughed, a small blush decorating her cheeks. "You caught me Mamo-Chan. But...you'll tell me? If I need to sit further away or...anything like that?"

It was clear that she'd been worrying about it silently, and he felt like a dolt not to notice it until now. She was sitting closer than usual, most likely by accident. She had always made sure to have a few people between herself and him.

"I'll tell you." He said kindly, "I don't mean to be a bother with all of this. If it wasn't working so well, I wouldn't keep hanging around."

"It's working?" Usagi leaned forward, surprise etched in her features.

"Ami-san hasn't told you? I think so... my pulse is more regular now. It doesn't feel as..." He trailed off, not wanting to hurt her.

"As bad." She finished for him, looking down at the ground with a concentrated expression. He'd watched her long enough to know it was because she was trying not to cry.

"Please don't be upset. It's how this kind of thing works..." She was still looking at the ground, "It's like when you try to go swimming and you have to let your body get used to the water. You dip your feet in slowly, then your legs. You know."

Usagi laughed suddenly, traces of sadness erased from her face, "I usually just jump right in. Well...I'm glad you're feeling better..." She noticed him staring at her with a strange expression on her face, and she felt her stomach jump nervously. Why did he have to look so good all the time? It wasn't fair.

"Usagi-san...can I try something?" Mamoru asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Would you...extend your hand?"

This was the part that confused him the most. At one point he had been able to touch her, to hold her, even. But after seeing the Moonlight Knight the second time, even the slightest touch made his skin feel like it was on fire. He'd feel the traces of her skin on his for hours afterwards, tingling at the slightest gust of wind.

His request was met with silence and he looked up. She looked unsure, and anxious again. He wished his presence didn't upset her as much as it did. He felt like he was dead weight in her life, a problem to be dealt with...

"You don't have to." He said quickly but she shook her head. She was blushing, and looking at the ground again, and Mamoru worried he was making her cry. He opened his mouth to assure her that she didn't have to again, but the blonde had already extended her hand, smiling at him shyly.

Before his courage failed him he extended his hand and touched her finger tips, resisting the incredible urge to yank his hand back when the burning began. He imagined he could feel her pulse in the tips of her fingers. Her hands were incredibly soft. After the pain, there was a pleasant sensation emerging from the point of contact, a rush of tingling that climbed up into his spine, causing him to look up into her eyes. They were shockingly beautiful.

He felt himself gasp, and then Usagi was withdrawing her hand quickly, apologizing again and again for the pain she had caused him. He tried to assure her that nothing was wrong, but when Minako came back and found Usagi crying, a sharp look in his direction told him it was time to leave.

Mamoru flexed his hand, feeling the burning, and the underlying tingling continue as he left the group. He felt a strange elation bubble up in him, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

xoxoxo

It was torture. Having Mamoru around her without being able to kiss him, to hug him, to talk to him...it was hard, and it seemed to get worse each week. He didn't know what he was doing to her. The butterflies that would never leave her stomach, the way she would catch him looking at her, how he was...there. To know that her presence was causing him pain had made her want to abandon the whole idea several times, especially when she'd see him shudder if she got too close. But Ami was convinced he was getting better, and Minako would go on a tirade about how they were obviously symptoms of love, while everyone else rolled their eyes. The only one who didn't seem to have an opinion on the matter was Rei, and she'd gone to her out of desperation after the third time she'd accidentally grazed his arm and made him leave.

"That's enough of that." Rei had said, tugging sharply on Usagi's pigtail.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't be around him if it's hurting him." She had whispered hopelessly, hugging her legs to her chest tightly.

"Usagi... you're my best friend, you know that?" Rei had said after a silence, leaning in to hold the girl, "But sometimes you can be really stupid."

"You don't have to be mean about it." Usagi mumbled through her tears, sighing into dark hair as Rei held her suddenly.

"Usagi-chan," Her voice had been warm, different from the usual calculated superiority that it carried, "He's getting better. Being around you is making him better. He might be sick now, but you have to believe he'll get better and remember. You have to have faith in him."

And Usagi did have faith in him. She believed in Mamoru as much as she believed in her friends. If she had any doubts they were centered on herself. What evil did she harbor in her body that made the man she loved feel so ill? She didn't trust her self control. She'd asked her friends not to leave them alone, afraid that her presence would cause some sort of attack. The incident at the park made her feel weak. The way his hands had lightly brushed over hers had sent shivers up her whole body, and it was all she could do not to grab him. She had decided, then, that she couldn't see him anymore. It was too hard to be with him but not be /with/ him.

So she couldn't really understand how she'd managed to end up with Mamoru alone again, three days later. Or rather, she couldn't quite believe it. She had been at the bowling alley with her friends when Makoto had suddenly suggested that they get food, and Usagi had been unanimously selected as the person who needed to watch their stuff. It seemed suspiciously planned, then, when Mamoru suddenly showed up behind her and tapped on her shoulder lightly.

Usagi decided that she'd have to have a stern conversation with her friends on the subject of their loyalties.

"You've been avoiding me." There was a dark humor in his voice, but his eyes were looking at hers searchingly. He seemed anxious, and looked like he hadn't slept.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelped, and then laughed nervously, her hands instantly going to her hair and threading through it. She didn't look up at him, keeping her eyes trained on her stuff. She wanted to ask him how he'd found her. "How did you—What are you doing…here?"

"Looking for you." Mamoru answered simply, sitting down in the chair next to her, causing the smaller girl to inch away slightly. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. Their brief separation made this encounter all the more difficult to endure, and it felt like he had to get used to feeling his blood rush through his body again. His heart ached in a way that seemed both pleasant and painful. He ignored the sensation.

Usagi looked at the floor guiltily, although she knew she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well you found me." She said with a weak smile. She wanted to crawl under a table, or maybe murder her friends for doing this to her.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, I think I gave you the wrong impression." He ran his hands through his hair. "I was trying to push myself… I wanted to get better faster. I don't know why you have this effect on me, but…" He trailed off, smiling sheepishly. He knew he wasn't making a lot of sense. It was hard to be coherent when he felt like his body was vibrating.

"Mamo-chan…it's not fair." Usagi finally said, her voice quivering a little. "I know you and Ami-chan think you're getting better, but I can see what I do to you—I can't stand being the person who is hurting you." She brushed her bangs out of her face and adjusted her hair, trying to get her voice under control. She was finally able to swallow the lump that had been building in her throat and continued. "Besides, what's going to happen when you get better? You're going to leave." She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to distract herself. She felt like she was revealing too much.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi finally said, getting up, "I have to go find my friends, I'll be right back." She started to leave but felt a small pressure on the bare skin on her wrist, holding her back. Mamoru's hands were warm against her skin and she gasped as she turned around. He was staring at her again with that anxious expression in his eyes.

Mamoru had felt his chest constrict painfully as she got up to leave and had acted on instinct, holding her back. His hand felt like it was on fire, and the simple contact was making the hair on his body stand on end, but he couldn't let go. How was he supposed to make her understand that since his 'treatment' had begun, he'd been able to feel again… The pervasive emptiness that had seemed to swallow up his soul had been slowly ebbing away, leaving room for a joy he couldn't remember experiencing before.

"I won't leave." He said, and only then realized that it was true. She was looking at him with those eyes again, and he could feel his pulse increasing. The bowling alley made her hair look rainbow colored, but her eyes were still that shock of blue. She's beautiful. The thought somehow slipped through the area of his mind that wouldn't let him think about Usagi.

Almost without realizing he was doing it, he kissed her.

For a brief, glorious moment he held sunshine in his arms. She almost seemed to melt into him, and he marveled at the way her lips felt familiar and sweet in his own. She tasted like bubble gum. He could hear a roaring in his ears and he pulled away shakily.

"I'm sorry." He said with a helplessly confused smile, "I don't know why I did that." With that, Mamoru Chiba blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Sorry about the cliff hanger last time...it was too good to not do it! Anyway, enjoy! -angfdz_

xoxoxo

Usagi didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. On the one hand, Mamo-chan had kissed her. HE had kissed HER. She hadn't needed to convince him, she hadn't told him about their shared past. He'd simply swooped down and pressed his lips to hers as he'd done so often befo- oh my god she'd never actually kissed him. Not in this lifetime anyway. Usagi's heart was still beating hard from the sensation, from the joy that had risen in her like champagne bubbles in a glass. Her lips tingled in a way that seemed almost joyful.

She could have cried with happiness, except for the fact that her Mamo-chan was lying on the sticky floor of the bowling alley, completely unconscious. Ami was currently at her feet, checking his pulse. Minako was cheerfully telling anyone who would listen that the young man had had a little too much to drink (never mind that you couldn't get alcohol at the bowling alley). Rei was outside calling a taxi, and Mako was holding Usagi's hand, providing emotional support as the girl watched her unconscious love.

Usagi leaned against Mako with a heartfelt sigh and felt the other girl squeeze her hand.

"You okay?" Her eyes looked over the girl, checking her for any signs of bodily hurt. Usagi looked away, flushing slightly under her gaze.

"Fine."

Minako had come back and gasped theatrically, "Did you hear that Mako?"

"Huh? What?" Mako asked, immediately on guard for something dangerous.

"The sound of someone in LOOoooOOoove-"

"Oh give it a rest, Mina." Rei said, elbowing the girl as she walked up from behind. "The cab's here. Usagi-chan are you alright?"

Usagi looked up and smiled at her friends brightly, "I am actually. I really really am."

Xoxoxo

Six hours later, she really really wasn't. Mamoru still hadn't woken up, and Usagi was outside pacing nervously. Rei and Minako watched her wearily. The last two times they'd asked if she was okay the girl had tried to bite their heads off.

"I should leave." Usagi said, pressing a fist to her mouth and looking out over the balcony.

"Ami said that wasn't necessary." Rei stated again. "Mako-chan's gone to get a doctor. They'll know how to help him."

"We should have gotten a doctor in the first place!" Usagi said passionately, "I don't know what we were thinking! This isn't some silly game, Mamo-chan could—he could—" She stopped, feeling her throat close up, not wanting to voice her hidden fear.

Minako put her hand firmly on the other blonde's shoulder, "Usagi. He's going to be fine. He's fainted before." _And been brainwashed, and lost his memories, so like, no big okay?_ Minako smiled at her friend encouragingly.

Usagi opened her mouth to argue and then blinked when she heard a chorus of familiar beeps. All three girls lifted their wrists and looked at their communicators. Sailor Jupiter's small face looked back up at them grimly.

"There's been an attack at the hospital. You guys better get over here quick, I don't think I can hold this bad boy off on my own."

Two heads nodded and started rushing for the door before they realized that they'd left someone behind. Rei turned around incredulously. Usagi looked torn.

"I can't leave him." She said miserably. Rei fought the urge to slap her friend, battle instincts already making her itch to transform. If Sailor Jupiter couldn't hold it off, the monster must be big. It was Minako who saved the day, seeing the furious look on Rei's face.

"Usagi-chan. The faster we get rid of this monster, the faster we can get him a doctor." She said gently. "Ami will be with him."

That decided her. Without another word, Usagi rushed forward, pulling her brooch out as she ran towards the hospital. Rei rolled her eyes at Minako and followed, each pulling out their transformation pens.

Xoxoxo

Forty grueling minutes later, Sailor Moon and the rest of her team had vanquished the monster, and were recovering against a wall breathing heavily.

"Sailor Moon, as always, you preformed beautifully."

The voice made her start and she looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"You!" She said, forgetting her exhaustion and getting up. She pointed an accusatory finger at the man who had saved her life just five minutes ago. "What are you doing to Mamo-chan!"

Her friends gaped at her. Sailor Moon, the soldier who defended love and justice, was pissed.

"I do not know who this "Mamo-Chan" is!" The Moonlight Knight said loudly, and bowed before jumping away.

"Well. That was helpful." Mars drawled, and then let out a strangled noise when she saw Sailor Moon leap after the Moonlight Knight.

"Did she seriously just-" Mars couldn't even finished her sentence because she was cursing like a sailor... er...the other kind of sailor. "YOU KNOW THESE HEELS ARE NOT MADE FOR JUMPING AROUND IN!"

"Cut it out Mars, you're making Mercury blush." Venus said in an unconcerned voice. The blue haired senshi had arrived in the middle of the battle after Mars had called her on the communicator and told her she needed to get here yesterday. Venus stretched out, touching her toes, "Well, are you guys ready?"

"For what?" Jupiter asked, rubbing her shoulder. She really didn't want to go after the Moon Princess, but somehow guessed what was coming next. She could hear Mercury offering Mars her boots and snorted.

"What else? We're kickin' some Moonlight Knight BUTT!" Venus jumped in the air with her fist up and then ran after Sailor Moon.

"Kapow." Jupiter said in her most neutral, tired voice before making her aching body get up and follow them.

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, eyeing Mars's shoes carefully. They didn't look particularly aerodynamic.

"As if you'd even be able to walk in these." Mars finally snapped, and then sighed when the other girl looked upset, "Sorry Mercury. I'm just grumpy and Sailor Moon isn't here for me to take it out on."

"No, you're right. I'm not sure I would be able to walk in them." Mercury said, pacifying her comrade, "So, shall we?"

"We shall." Mars finally sighed, and they bounded off after the rest of their friends.

xoxoxo

Sailor Moon was upset. She was so upset she wanted to cry and scream and mostly kick everything and everyone. This just wasn't how her life was supposed to go. She had always imagined her first kiss with Mamo-chan would happen after a magical date at the movies, or maybe...under the stars...or even passionately in the rain. And although the kiss itself had been magical, it's after effects certainly hadn't been. So when she'd seen Mr. Moonlight Smughead all of the guilt she felt, all of the blame, she directed at him.

She was going to make him explain what was happening to Mamo-chan or else.

The Moonlight Knight had finally noticed he was being followed and halted unexpectedly, turning and almost crashing into Sailor Moon. She had the sudden thought that she might have gone right through him if she had.

"Why are you following me, beautiful one?" The voice was musical, but Sailor Moon wasn't letting herself be swayed by it. Nuh uh. Not today. Even if his eyes were super dreamy.

_Oh my god what is wrong with me Mamo-chan is dying and I'm sitting here thinking this guy's eyes are dreamy? I think I might be the worst soon-to-be-girlfriend ever._

"What, uh...what did you do to Mamo-chan?" She finally growled, "And who are you?"

"I don't know who this Mamo-chan person is, but if he is upsetting you I shall see to it that he stops. As for who I am- I am the Moonlight Knight, sweet lady of the Moon."

Was there humor behind his eyes? A small smile behind the fabric that covered his mouth. Sailor Moon wasn't sure, and she glared at him suspiciously.

"Cut the crap. I don't know why you've been helping me-"

"It is only natural to help the most beautiful woman in the world."

She couldn't read his expression but she blushed and sputtered angrily. "Will you STOP complimenting me- I want to know who you are, and if you don't tell me I'll- I'll-"

The expression in the Moonlight Knight's eyes was so inconceivably understanding and sweet that Sailor Moon could have screamed. So instead of finishing her sentence she reached up and snatched away his mask. The fabric almost felt like smoke.

"NO WAY!" The scream came from Venus, who had stopped dead, causing Jupiter to crash into her and both of them tumble to the ground.

Sailor Moon didn't even react, her face had an expression of shock.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked incredulously. The man in front of her, dressed in the ridiculous Arabian getup, was staring down at her adoringly. He didn't seem angry that she'd ripped off his mask, he seemed...in Love. It made her knees weak and she struggled to keep herself standing. Luckily she wasn't really the fainting type. _Not yet, anyway. But this might just do it_, Sailor Moon thought giddily.

"Jeez, what happened?" It was Mars, behind her, bending down to untangle Venus and Jupiter. Jupiter had been too exhausted to get up, so had lain on Venus, who was currently squirming and pointing wordlessly at the Moonlight Knight.

"What-" Mars stopped and her mouth dropped. Mercury had taken out her computer, the only one with enough of a level head to check if he was an enemy or not.

"It's very strange. It looks like he's made up of...pure energy. I don't really understand what I'm seeing." Mercury frowned through her visor, looking unsure and tapping a few more keys on her computer.

Sailor Moon couldn't hear any of the commotion behind her. Her eyes were caught up in deep blue depths. Something in the back of her mind was bothering her, but she found herself tilting her head anyway as the man clad in white bent down.

But what about Mamo-chan?

Their lips had almost touched when she suddenly jerked away, blushing furiously. "No, I can't! You're not Mamo-chan I've seen you and him in the same place!" Did he have a brother she didn't know about? A brother who looked incredibly hurt, rejected by his one true love? Sailor Moon resisted the urge to try to comfort him, feeling confusion in her heart. How was it possible for her to love more than one person at a time?

"Why do you look so much like him?" She whispered, feeling her heart constrict. The Knight didn't say anything, merely stared at her as if he wanted to stare at her forever. His form wavered, suddenly, as if he were a mirage.

"That's strange, the energy I'm seeing is starting to get interrupted...Sailor Moon!" When Mercury had important tactical information, she always became commanding. Sailor Moon turned, finally aware that her friends had followed her. "We have to take him back to Mamoru, before his energy fades." Mercury ignored her friends questioning stares, keeping her eyes locked on Moon's.

Sailor Moon finally nodded and turned, "Will you come with us?" She asked, her voice cracking. It wasn't fair. Mamo-chan was right in front of her, and yet he wasn't. She could see something was missing in those blue depths, as full of love as they were.

"I would go to the ends of the world for you." The man said tenderly as his form wavered again. Sailor Moon knew what he said was true and took his hand, which felt impossibly light in hers. It had the weight of a feather, the texture of a breath of air, but somehow she was holding it. She smiled at him with a reassurance she didn't feel and squeezed his hand as they headed back to Mamoru's apartment.

xoxoxo

They arrived quickly. Sailor Moon had gotten whiter the closer the got, and by the time they arrived her heart was beating wildly under her ribcage. Sometimes she thought the only thing that was holding her together was that somehow this other man might be able to help Mamo-chan. But the last time they'd been near each other, Mamoru had collapsed. Fear clutched at her heart and Sailor Moon almost jumped when Venus reached out and held her other hand.

"It'll be okay, Moon." She said with a soft smile, "Mercury knows what she's doing."

In front of them, Mercury bit her lip. She was 90% sure she was right, but what about that ten percent? It might mean disaster. She tried to ignore her fears and look at the facts, but it was hard. What if she was wrong? She felt Jupiter's arm around her shoulder and smiled up nervously, only to be met with a firm unblinking gaze from the other girl.

"We believe in you Sailor Mercury." Jupiter said firmly. She could always tell when the other girl was doubting herself. It made her want to punch things. Sailor Mercury was the smartest person she knew. If she couldn't have faith in Mercury, she couldn't have faith in anyone.

"Let's get on with this already." Mars said, her voice tense.

Sailor Mercury smiled and pushed the door open to Mamoru Chiba's room. She had prepared herself for a man writhing on the floor in pain, she had not prepared herself for this.

Mamoru was sitting up in his bed, staring glassily at the five Sailor Senshi that filed into the room. His eyes flicked to the stranger they had with them, and then towards Sailor Moon.

She flushed under his gaze. Did he know she'd almost betrayed him? She looked at the floor, biting her lip guiltily, wishing she was a stronger person. The presence next to her radiated love and tenderness, and she'd been drawn to it. But her heart belonged to Mamoru, not to the Moonlight Knight.

"Mamoru-san? Are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked, trying to keep herself from pulling out her computer to do an analysis in what she knew was a delicate moment. There was a silence.

"Why did you bring him here?" Mamoru's voice seemed distant, as if it came from a far off place.

"We thought he might be the answer to why you've been suffering-" Sailor Mercury started, and then trailed off into silence. She had been 90% sure...

"Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon looked like she was close to losing it. The man next to her was mirroring Mamoru's glassy stare, seeming unaware of where he was.

Venus had been watching things silently when she felt a strong pull at the back of her brain. It was as if a muscle was working, a muscle she hadn't known she had. But using it now was as easy as wiggling her pinky finger, as if she'd always used it and always known about it.

"Oh. Oh! Oh wow!" She said, laughing suddenly. "I can't- I can't believe it!" She hopped in place, barely able to contain the revelation. "Mamoru-san I don't know how you got yourself into this mess, it's really quite incredible."

The rest of the senshi were staring at her with varying levels of confusion. Sailor Moon was staring at Mamoru.

"What are you talking about?" Mars finally asked, her patience wearing thin. Venus gave her a bright smile, ignoring the other girls ire.

"Well isn't it obvious? Mamoru-san has split his soul in two."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well isn't it obvious? Mamoru-san has split his soul in two."

The revelation was met with silence, not exactly the dramatic gasps that Venus was hoping for, but it'd have to do.

"The Moonlight Knight," She gestured towards the man standing, "Is Mamoru's love, concentrated in a form that is meant only to protect the Princess." She moved her arms to the left like a model in a car commercial. "And on our left, is Mamoru-san! The heartless man we all know and love!"

"He's not heartless!" Sailor Moon growled, and Venus flapped a hand dismissively.

"But if that's true...then how was Mamoru-san able to kiss Usagi at the bowling alley?" Mercury asked pensively, and then blushed when the other Sailor Senshi turned to her incredulously.

"Wha- you saw?!" Sailor Moon had turned bright red.

"Wait- it's true?!" Jupiter felt her fist clench involuntary. Man she knew that it was an eternal romance and all that, but did he have to ravage her Princess in front of the entire bowling alley like that?

Venus seemed equally shocked. Her blue eyes were wide and then she shook her head.

"Amazing. He must have more willpower than I thought. Splitting your soul is an incredibly painful process, and being near the one you love when you don't have your heart..." She shuddered, "I can't even imagine it."

Sailor Moon's lip trembled and she let out a whimper. "Mamo-chan..." Her hand tightened without thinking about it around the Moonlight Knight's, who returned the gesture warmly.

"Well, how do we fix it?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Well...I'm...actually not sure." Venus grinned a little sheepishly, "I'm not even sure how it happened. This sort of thing is usually self inflicted, so I don't see how-"

"That's right. I did this." It was Mamoru's voice, sounding as if it was very far away from his body. His eyes were glassy and disconnected, as if he wasn't seeing where he was. "Our love almost destroyed the world, and so I... made it go away..."

Sailor Moon could almost hear her heart break and her legs moved on their own accord as she rushed towards him. She fell to her knees, clutching at his hands desperately.

"You can't think that!" She cried, "You can't possibly think that!"

Like always, her tears called to something inside him that made his name true. Protect. He automatically covered her smaller hands with his. Strangely, he felt stronger, and his head cleared a little. Small bouts of pain suddenly wracked his body and he grimaced. Since the apparition of himself had entered the room, he had felt his entire body and mind go numb, perhaps blocking him from the pain that would surely be there. Sailor Moon's hand in his made him think clearer, but it came with a price.

"Usagi..." He hissed through clenched teeth, his blue eyes looking at her tear struck face.

"How can we fix this?" It was Mars again. Venus looked at her helplessly and shook her head.

"We can't... Only Mamoru-san can. He has to want that part of him back."

Mamoru, for his part, was valiantly struggling against the pain because for the moment, there was something more important than pain on his mind. Something that was on the edge of his memory. Sailor Moon was crying softly into his lap, and it was taking all his willpower not to reach down and kiss her again. The feeling seemed familiar. His memory was flickering with all the moments he'd spent with Usagi. There she was, bumping into him. There she was, smiling at him. There she was, defending him at the arcade. There she was, crying after a terrible battle.

Crying.

He felt something shift in his brain and he could remember. Her face, right before her final battle with the Negaverse. She was weeping softly, cradling his head. He remembered thinking something... Something he had carried with him into death.

He never wanted to see her so sad again. And if he was the source of that sadness-

Something had happened. A split. His wish had been fulfilled by the silver crystal.

Mamoru groaned and slid off the bed so that he and Sailor Moon were at eye level.

"Usagi..." His hands had found the way to her face, "Don't cry. You can't cry because-"

Because what?

His mind was desperately searching for the words. He knew them. They were so simple. He felt his heart leap at how she was looking at him. He could feel his body shaking, trembling with the force of what he was trying to remember. Without knowing why, he looked over at the stranger in the room. Their eyes connected and something like relief passed over his face as he looked into the blue eyes in front of him again.

"Usagi I love you."

There was a flash of light that left him blinded for a second, and when it cleared he found himself staring into those beautiful blue eyes again. He couldn't waste another moment.

He kissed her, crushing her mouth with his, oblivious to the other senshi in the room. They sighed happily as they watched the reunion of their princess and prince, and then, when they saw that the kiss was going a little beyond propriety, shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sh...should we leave?" Mercury asked, her face bright red.

"Like hell!" Jupiter finally spat, stomping over and pulling Usagi off Mamoru. They might be her ideal romance, but her Princess was still way too young for this behavior.

"Huh? Mako-chan?"

Jupiter ignored her and whirled in on the Prince. "She's still fourteen, buster! I don't care how deep your passion is, reign it in a little." With a sharp nod, she stomped out of the room, pulling a struggling Sailor Moon behind her. Mercury followed shortly, and Venus had to be dragged out of the room by Mars because she'd collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

Mamoru was still somewhat dazed that his girlfriend had been ripped out of his arms unexpectedly.

"Tch." He said suddenly with a quiet laugh, shaking his head, "What did I expect? I really wasn't holding back at all." Mamoru got up and stretched happily. It didn't matter, anyway.

He knew had all the time in the world to spend with Usagi. It was exactly as it should be.

xoxoxo

_Author's note:_

_Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for following me and reading my chapters as I put them out. I know this chapter is a little short... I got broken up with a few days ago, so I'm still recovering from heartache. It's hard for me to write anything happy right now, but I didn't want to let you all down, so I decided I had to at least finish the ending. Again, thank you so much to all of you. This has been a really fun for me. Yay fanfiction! :) I don't think it's the last thing I'll ever write... I will probably write more UsagixMamoru, because they are my forever OTP. I've been seeing a lot of those 'tattooed sailor moon' drawings lately and i'm kind of inspired to write something a little grungier... less faithful to the show. Who knows...it might be fun. Anyway good bye! Thanks again!_

_Angelina_


End file.
